


Дождь и немножко нервно

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на WTF-2019 для команды BarrayarЧасть 1. “Дождь” Все знают, что Айвен — добрый и вечно тащит домой что ни попадя: то помоечного котенка, то попавшую в беду нелегалку. Однажды он вот так же притащил раненого Бая.Часть 2. “После дождя” Если тебя притащили домой в качестве помоечного котенка, твое святое право — нагадить в тапки и удрать. Ну или хотя бы попытаться.





	Дождь и немножко нервно

## Часть 1. Дождь

Той ночью Айвен увидел Байерли случайно. И только потому, что, возвращаясь домой, из-за паршивой погоды и крайней усталости решил не рисковать и зайти на посадку не как обычно с лету и на бреющем, а словно дачник-пенсионер, везущий полный багажник тухлых яиц, то есть медленно, осторожненько и с наветренной стороны. 

В первый момент он даже не понял, что это именно Байерли, просто отметил краем глаза фигуру одинокого прохожего и удивился. Время ближе к полуночи, проливной дождь, северный ветер порывами до штормового — а какой-то экстремальный пьянчуга вдоль скверика гулять изволит! Неторопливо так, пошатываясь и обхватив себя руками (поправка: одной рукой, правой), без зонта и даже телохранителя. И это в районе, где первый тебе вроде как и не обязателен, ибо стоянки флаеров, как правило, крытые (а на крайняк у подхалимов зонтик всегда найдется), а вот без второго выйти — ну как без штанов: и самому неудобно, и люди не уважают. Да и зонт, опять же, кто нести будет, не самому же пачкаться, а ведь дождь...

Не та погода, короче, чтобы вот так гулять. Не та погода, не то время суток и не тот район. 

Наверное, подсознание отметило куда больше. Потому и заставило зацепиться пока еще равнодушным взглядом за скособоченную фигуру на углу. И притормозить чуть ли не до полного зависания флаера, и хмуриться непонимающе, пока не достучалось до одурманенного усталостью мозга и не заставило обратить внимание на важное: шатающаяся походка и руки. Пьяный? Обдолбанный? Может быть, и так. Только вот руки… Левая безвольной плетью висит вдоль тела, а правая зажимает левый бок. И даже из флаера видно, что она запачкана темным, и это темное продолжает сочиться сквозь пальцы, и дождь не успевает его смывать…

Айвен вздохнул.

Конечно, это было не его дело. Глупо впутываться в чужие разборки. Проще вызвать полицию. Или скорую. Или и тех и других. И этим и ограничиться. Впрочем, нет, полиция — это лишнее, врачи сами вызовут, если будет надо (и если их не переубедят), все ж таки не тот район, чтобы сразу звонить копам. Значит, еще проще: только одну лишь скорую, быстрый номер. А самому отправиться спать, как мечтал последние несколько часов. 

Обо всем этом Айвен думал, аккуратно опуская флаер на асфальтовом пятачке между двумя кленами метрах в десяти перед приближающейся фигурой. А также о том, что покупка модели с дверцами, открывающимися вверх, а не с откидывающимся колпаком (как он хотел поначалу) была на редкость удачной мыслью. Хорош бы он был с откидным верхом под таким-то ливнем! 

Погода снаружи порадовала своей предсказуемой гнусностью: зонта у Айвена, конечно же, не было (ну кто же берет их с собой во флаер?), подхалимов поблизости тоже не наблюдалось. Впрочем, может, и к лучшему — ветер сразу же хлестнул по лицу косыми холодными струями, помогая проснуться и проясняя мозги и зрение. А может быть, все дело было в уличном фонаре: подраненный ночной гуляка как раз вошел в конус света, прошитый наискосок водяными нитями. И слова «Вам помочь?» остались так и не произнесенными — Айвен его узнал. 

Сам не понял, как оказался рядом. 

— Бай, ты с ума сошел! 

Байерли поднял голову, и на секунду Айвену показалось, что тот его не узнал. Во всяком случае человека знакомого и не сделавшего тебе пока ничего плохого редко встречают гримасой такой досады, отвращения и чуть ли не страха. Но лишь на секунду.

— И тебе... не хворать. 

Меньше всего сейчас Бай походил на беззаботного и элегантного городского пижона, которого обычно изображал. Ни пиджака, ни кителя на нем не было вовсе, рубашка, когда-то белая, теперь больше напоминала грязную тряпку, которой вытирали пролитый кетчуп. Выдранные с мясом пуговицы и наполовину оторванный воротник довершали образ человека, побывавшего в серьезной переделке (или помоечного драного кота — мелькнуло мстительное).

— Кто это тебя так?

— Не важно. 

— Тебе надо в больницу!

— Мне надо домой. 

Хмуро и неприязненно, сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Глядел при этом в сторону, морщился презрительно. Потом сделал шаг — и его явственно повело.

— Тебе в скорую нужно, идиоту! — рявкнул Айвен, подхватывая его под мышки. 

Новое мотание головой, упрямо сжатые губы:

— Домой. Отлежусь.

Айвен попытался подлезть под безвольно висящую левую руку, чтобы закинуть ее себе на плечо. И тут же пожалел об этом: стоило чуть ее тронуть, как Байерли побелел, скрипнул зубами, закатил глаза и начал заваливаться куда-то вбок. Пришлось подныривать под его правую и вроде бы здоровую, хоть и всю в крови, и почти волоком тащить к флаеру, надеясь, что за эти несколько шагов кровью истечь он не успеет, даже не зажимая распоротый бок.

Хорошо, что сел так близко. Хорошо, что оставил двери поднятыми. Удобная модель, у многих всестихийников бортики, сейчас это было бы лишним. И то, что спинки кресел переводятся в полулежачее положение одним кликом, — тоже очень удобно, специально такую выбирал, хотя и для несколько иных целей.

Потом пришлось вернуться к багажнику — за аптечкой. Пока ходил, Байерли успел слегка прийти в себя и выглядел теперь не намного более умирающим, чем обычно после бурной ночи. Только дышал тяжело и правую руку по-прежнему прижимал к левому боку. Из-под пальцев по мокрому шелку рубашки расползалось красное.

— Сможешь сам прижать? — спросил Айвен с сомнением, распаковав самую крупную из кровоостанавливающих салфеток-липучек. 

— Отстань.

— Ну давай я сделаю. 

— Отстань, кому сказано! — Байерли попытался увернуться, но не преуспел, потому что для этого надо было перекатиться на бок, а сделать это, не трогая поврежденную левую руку, было бы сложновато. Снова откинулся на спинку сиденья, тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Выдавил, морщась: — Царапина. Так пройдет.

Но больше не сопротивлялся, только бормотал сквозь зубы что-то не слишком приятное по поводу паникеров и маменькиных сыночков, Айвен предпочитал не прислушиваться.

— А что с рукой? — спросил он, аккуратно фиксируя липучку вдоль того, что Бай легкомысленно обозвал царапиной. Кровила она не сильно, и то хорошо.

— Вывихнул.

— Понятно.

Хорошая такая царапина. Липучка была в длину сантиметров пятнадцать, и ее почти хватило, чтобы закрыть разрез полностью. Почти. 

— Отлежусь, и все пройдет. Ерунда. — Байерли неловко завозился в кресле, но все-таки сел. В голосе его Айвену почудились странные нотки, почти просительные, хотя и непонятно было, кого он больше уговаривал: то ли Айвена, то ли себя самого. — Просто надо отлежаться. Дома. — После короткой паузы он бросил на Айвена быстрый косой взгляд и спросил с деланным безразличием: — Подкинешь?

— Не вопрос. Подкину. В больницу.

Байерли дернул здоровым плечом. Насупился:

— Домой!

Смотрел исподлобья, зло. Просительные нотки из голоса исчезли. Правую руку он пристроил на коленях ладонью вверх, и Айвен наконец-то заметил:

— Черт, да у тебя еще и ладонь…

— Царапина. Отлежусь.

— Какое «отлежусь»? У тебя бок распорот! И рука! Тебе надо...

— Домой. Мне. Надо. Домой.

— Какого хрена ты вообще сразу не вызвал скорую?! 

Несколько секунд Айвену казалось. что Байерли сейчас взорвется окончательно, такое у него было лицо. Но вместо этого тот вдруг как-то сник, длинно выдохнул и отвел взгляд, уставившись на лобовое стекло. Хмыкнул невесело. Злость его погасла так же быстро, как и разгорелась.

— А что я им скажу? Такие вещи, знаешь ли, не рассказывают. — Его кривая улыбка больше напоминала болезненную гримасу, голос звучал невнятно. И тут же резко, обернувшись: — Куда ты звонишь?!

— В больницу.

— Мне нельзя в больницу, ты, придурок! 

— Тебе нельзя домой.

— Ну да. Чтобы уже завтра каждая собака...

— Бай, я серьезно. Никакая секретность не стоит того, чтобы…

Зашипела пневматика открывающейся дверцы — Байерли рассудил, что сил у него не так уж много и не стоит их тратить на бессмысленный спор. Тем более что Айвен уже почти дозвонился и музыкальную заставку комма в любую секунду мог сменить приятный женский голос. 

— Бай, ну куда ты дойдешь в таком…

— Домой!

Выбираться из салона без помощи рук не так-то просто, и Бай слегка замешкался. Но дернувшийся было ему наперехват Айвен замешкался тоже, побоявшись дернуть за вывихнутую левую, которая была ближе всего, и уж тем более за порезанный бок. В зоне досягаемости оставались только задница и шея, и пока Айвен растерянно выбирал, схватить за что будет этичнее, Бай успел высунуть ноги наружу и встать — тоже без помощи рук, резко, рывком. Может быть, слишком резко. Или его подвела мокрая брусчатка, оказавшись слишком скользкой. Потому что ноги у него то ли поехали, то ли подвернулись, и он рухнул обратно в салон, завалившись поперек сиденья. Неудачно так рухнул, боком и всем весом на поврежденную руку. Не вскрикнул, нет, просто вздохнул резко и дернулся всем телом, словно от удара током. Замер, уткнувшись лицом в сиденье.

Айвен попытался вскочить, ударился головой о крышу, выругался, упав обратно. Снова вскочил, уже аккуратнее и пригнувшись. Встав коленями на край торпеды, осторожно развернул обмякшее и словно бы лишенное костей тело за плечи, втянул обратно на откинутое сиденье, укладывая — голова безвольно мотнулась по спинке, запрокинулась. Байерли был без сознания, но дышал.

Айвен втащил его ноги обратно в салон, захлопнул дверцу. И на этот раз ее заблокировал — от греха. Покосился на навигатор, но потом все же взял комм. Сбросил вопросительно чирикавшую о чем-то дежурную, прижал к валидатору персональную карту и набрал другой номер. Немного длиннее. Черт его знает, куда он сейчас случайно влез, в какую секретную операцию, пошедшую снова — ну кто бы мог подумать! — не так, как было запланировано высокими чинами в солидных кабинетах. Но Бай прав, и лучше действительно не рисковать.

На новый вызов ответили тут же, не заставив прослушивать музыкальную заставку или дожидаться освобождения оператора. Голос тоже был женским, но не таким приятным. Айвен заговорил сразу же, не дослушав:

— Ножевое в левый бок, по ребрам и ниже, мужчина, без сознания. Квартал сорок два, сектор три.

На том конце линии не удивились и даже не особо встревожились. Ответили с профессиональным равнодушием:

— Ваша заявка принята. Ждите. Бригада будет в течение десяти минут.

Айвен еще раз покосился на навигатор. И потянулся к штурвалу:

— Тогда пусть встречают у приемного терминала: мы будем там через три.

***

Байерли пришел в себя, когда его перекладывали на каталку. И сразу же попытался с нее встать, отталкивая врачей (тех было трое, плюс две медсестры). Его профессионально перехватили, прижали к каталке в шесть рук (одна из медсестер держала капельницу и кислородную маску), зафиксировали. Сунувшегося было помочь Айвена оттерли, но Байерли успел его увидеть, обжег ненавидящим взглядом, выплюнул:

— Сука! Тебя же просили! Как человека! Мне нельзя сюда!

Голос его из-под маски звучал невнятно. Медсестра знала свое дело четко и уже возилась с веной, почти на ходу. Хорошо, что лифты здесь просторные. И коридоры широкие.

— Не психуй, это не больница. — Держаться рядом с каталкой оказалось не так-то просто: врачи шли быстро, хотя вроде и не бежали. А вот Айвену приходилось почти бежать. И говорить. — Это имперский военный госпиталь. Ничего с твоей гребаной секретностью…

— Да пошел ты! 

— Дальше вам нельзя. — Шедшая перед Айвеном медсестра остановилась, тем самым вынудив остановиться и его. — Можете подождать здесь. Или в приемном.

Пропустила каталку, придерживая дверь, еще раз улыбнулась Айвену и отшагнула за смыкающиеся створки. Двери закрылись сами, но почему-то все равно было такое ощущение, что это она поспешила захлопнуть их перед носом у Айвена. 

Айвен постоял перед ними, хмурясь и покачиваясь с носков на каблуки и обратно. Странно. Информация о госпитале Байерли если и успокоила, то он ничем этого не выдал. Впрочем, может быть, он просто в таком состоянии, что плохо соображает. Нет, у Айвена не было ни малейших сомнений в правильности своего поступка. И случись все снова — он поступил бы точно так же. Вот только взгляд над маской, ненавидящий и отчаянный… Во что же такое Бай опять вляпался? А попутно втянул и его, Айвена…

Впрочем, пока еще как раз-таки не втянул. 

Айвен прошелся по коридору мимо дверей операционной. Три шага в одну сторону, четыре в другую. 

Самое время свалить. Долг можно считать выполненным. И общественный, и дружеский. Пострадавшим займутся профессионалы, а Айвен может отправляться домой спать, хотя бы те три-четыре часа, что остались. Завтра будет новый день, и никто не обещал, что будет он легким.

Врачи выглядели деловито, но не особо обеспокоенно, а один, с бейджем реаниматолога, даже пробормотал что-то разочарованно в том смысле, что он тут, похоже, не нужен, зря только выдернули. Так что вроде как за жизнь пациента они не особо переживают, ситуация не критическая. Да и, в конце концов, чем Айвен может помочь, оставаясь тут, в приемном покое или вот на этой кушетке, специально, наверное, поставленной напротив дверей операционной для самых нервных ожидающих родственников? Ничем. Абсолютно. К тому же и родственник он довольно дальний, если уж на то пошло. А операция может продлиться и час, и два, и времени на поспать не останется совсем…

Айвен вздохнул. Прошелся по коридору до окна, посмотрел на бегущие по стеклу капли. 

И вернулся на кушетку у закрытых дверей операционной — ждать.

***

— Колото-резаное ранение левой половины живота, не проникающее в левую брюшную полость, ограниченное повреждение брюшной стенки, целостность брюшины и внутренних органов не нарушена. Резаное ранение ладонной поверхности правой кисти, вывих левого плечевого сустава, растяжение суставно-плечевых связок, вероятный надрыв верхней и средней, а также общее переохлаждение организма, многочисленные ушибы, ссадины и следы сексуального насилия. — Хирург был молод и явно старался произвести впечатление, сыпал медицинскими терминами, большую часть которых Айвен автоматически фильтровал. — Имеют место быть также умеренная кровопотеря и последствия травматического шока. Для купирования проведена диффузионная терапия и оксигенотерапия, введены сердечно-сосудистые препараты комплексного действия. Гемодинамика стабильна, состояние пациента удовлетворительное, рекомендовано стационарное наблюдение и контрольный снимок через две недели, тогда станет понятным, не требуется ли оперативное вмешательство.

— То есть все очень плохо? — Айвен и так обычно после сна соображал с трудом, а тут еще и без кофе. Да и заснул он сидя, и не так чтобы долго удалось поспать, что не способствовало ясности мышления.

Хирург досадливо поджал губы. Вздохнул и перешел на более понятный язык:

— Да нет, я как раз и пытаюсь объяснить, что ничего особо серьезного. Ножевое ранение без повреждения внутренних органов. ПХО сделали, зашили, швы снимать через десять дней, ежедневно менять повязку и обрабатывать. Ничего сложного. В хирургической помощи пострадавший более не нуждается, наблюдаться у травматолога. Раны кожи — это не наш профиль, а рука и живот в норме. Вот на ладони похуже, три шва, но сухожилия целы. Другие... хм… повреждения менее существенны, зашивать не потребовалось. Плечо вправили под общим наркозом, зафиксировали, прокапали плазму. Осталось контролировать заживление, сделать контрольный снимок и не торопиться с ЛФК, а то может развиться привычный вывих. Так что это были только рекомендации, а насильно удерживать мы не имеем права, когда пациент выказывает настолько резкое нежелание… а он выказывает. Вот только документы оформим и отказ от госпитализации подпишем. Насколько я понимаю, отказ тоже подпишете вы? Пострадавший ваш хм-м... _родственник_?

Что-то в тоне врача Айвену не понравилось. Настолько, что он даже проснулся. И еще больше ему не понравились чопорно поджатые губы.

— Коллега.

— Понятно. А имя у вашего… хм… _коллеги_ имеется? — Хирург вытащил из кармана световое перо и активировал лежащий на столе планшет.

— Конечно. — Иногда Айвен соображал быстро и улыбался широко. Очень широко. — Его зовут Джон. Секретный агент Джон Смит. Можете так и записать. Но... — Он положил ладонь на планшет, припечатывая и не давая писать, а когда хирург поднял на него озадаченный взгляд, продолжил со значением: — Но я бы вам не советовал записывать. Хотя это, конечно же, только _рекомендации_. На тот случай, если вы не хотите неприятностей с имперской СБ. А ведь вы не хотите, правда? Вот и мне так кажется, что вы человек понятливый. И понимаете, когда лучше вообще забыть, что сегодня вы кого-то оперировали. 

Хирург отложил световое перо. Моргнул. Вытянул губы трубочкой, словно присвистывая. И тут же доказал, что улыбаться он умеет ничуть не хуже Айвена:

— А разве я кого-то оперировал? 

Понятливый молодой человек. Это плюс.

— Кстати, насчет того, кого я не оперировал... мы могли бы доставить его домой нашим транспортом, он более приспособлен для перевозки… _неоперированных_. Если вы укажете адрес…

Но любопытный. Это минус.

— Благодарю, но это лишнее.

— Дело ваше. — Скрыть разочарование врачу до конца не удалось. — Подпишите вот тут. И вот тут тоже. И я бы советовал вам нанять профессиональную сиделку, ближайшее время ваш _коллега_ будет несколько беспомощен в быту, а кто-то же должен менять повязки, обрабатывать швы и колоть анальгетики. У нас хорошая база, я могу посоветовать первоклассных профессионалов, все с медицинским образованием....

 _Очень_ любопытный. 

— Никогда не сдаетесь? — спросил Айвен нейтрально.

— Ладно, ладно! — вскинул ладони врач, ничуть не смущенный. — Но попытаться-то я должен был?

 

***

 

— Дмой.

— Как скажешь.

— Ненвижу. Сссука.

— Понял, не дурак. Был бы дурак — не понял бы.

Байерли трясло, несмотря на включенный на максимум обогрев и то, что вместо мокрой и драной рубашки он теперь кутался в куртку от больничной пижамы. Согнутая левая рука его была надежно упакована в бандаж-фиксатор и плотно примотана к груди сбруей, напоминающей переноску для младенца. Айвен не стал укладывать его на заднее сиденье, сочтя разложенное пассажирское ничуть не менее удобным, но сам пассажир, похоже, имел на этот счет свое мнение и умудрился развернуться в кресле боком, спиной к водителю. То ли из-за того, что видеть не желал предателя, то ли просто потому, что лежать вправленным плечом вверх было менее больно. 

Врач сказал: тепло, обильное питье (хорошо бы гранатовый сок), покой и анальгетики по мере надобности. Айвен достал из багажника плед, используемый в качестве подстилки на семейных пикниках. Хорошо, что не выложил. Укутанный по самые уши этим пледом Байерли глаз не открыл и вообще никак не отреагировал, но и ругаться не стал, что само по себе можно было счесть чем-то вроде своеобразного эквивалента форратьеровской благодарности.

Айвен переключил автопилот на детский режим, задал маршрут и подумал, что завтра все равно пришлось бы брать отгул, потому что работать он толком не смог бы. Те времена, когда он спокойно выдерживал две (а то и три) бессонные ночи подряд, остались в прошлом. Хорошо, что не использовал отпуск, можно будет взять в счет него неделю или даже две. 

Лететь на квартиру к Байерли он не собирался. И даже не потому, что тот вроде как беспомощный и нуждается в уходе. Глупости это. В конце концов можно было бы действительно нанять сиделку. Не из тех, конечно, кого рекомендовал излишне любопытный госпитальный хирург, — из своих, проверенных. Надежных и неболтливых.

Только вот те, кто захотят Байерли найти, именно туда и придут. Кем бы они ни были. И сиделка, даже самая надежная и проверенная, вряд ли окажется для них существенной преградой. 

Нет уж. Домой — это значит домой. 

Айвен вздохнул. Эта идея ему совсем не нравилась. К тому же его терзало смутное подозрение, что и сам Байерли вряд ли придет в восторг, когда узнает об изменении маршрута. Как бы не пришлось на последнем этапе волочь его силой, и хорошо еще, если он при этом не начнет орать о похищении с аморальными целями, а то ведь с него станется. Форратьер, чтоб его! Древние были правы со своими высказываниями о том, что добрые поступки никогда не остаются безнаказанными. И насчет беззаботной бабы и порося они тоже были правы.

Только вот выхода иного Айвен не мог придумать, как ни пытался.

Может быть, конечно, плохо пытался? Может быть. Но в час ночи как-то сложновато соображается.

***

Вопреки опасениям, по пути от подземного гаража до айвеновской квартиры Байерли не оказал ни малейшего сопротивления. Может быть, сказывались последствия шока, или же он не совсем отошел от наркоза, но вел себя просто как мальчик-пай, даже и не подумаешь, что Форратьер! Айвен заранее приготовился игнорировать возмущенные вопли, когда до пассажира дойдет, куда его привезли, но ничего подобного не случилось. 

Байерли ни разу не шевельнулся за всю дорогу. Айвен успел припарковаться, выключить двигатель, обойти машину и открыть дверцу со стороны пассажира, но тот так и не проснулся. Пришлось сначала окликнуть (безрезультатно), а потом и осторожно подергать за высунувшийся из-под пледа правый локоть — не за только что вправленное же плечо расталкивать.

Байерли открыл глаза и даже сел. А потом и послушно вылез из салона. Но вряд ли проснулся, взгляд его оставался мутным. Послушно позволил набросить себе на плечи уроненный было плед, послушно придержал его правой рукой и так же послушно пошел рядом с Айвеном. Приходилось осторожно подталкивать и направлять — глаза он закрыл почти сразу. А в лифте и вообще привалился к стенке и сделал вялую попытку сползти по ней на пол. Но Айвен бдил, удержал, пресек, отлепил от стенки. Без наличия подпорки Байерли падать раздумал. Шатался, но стоял.

Понявший намеки правильно Айвен решил отложить обильное питье на потом, а сейчас первым делом обеспечить пациенту покой и тепло. Уложил на диван в гостиной — на правый бок, раз уж ему так удобнее. Пристроил под спину подушку, чтобы случайно не опрокинулся.

Байерли и стоя все время норовил закрыть глаза и к чему-нибудь прислониться, а лежа мгновенно засопел — чуть ли не раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки. Айвен стащил с него насквозь мокрые туфли и носки. Попытался поправить плед — не снял вовремя, а теперь Байерли подмял большую его часть под себя так, что осторожно не вытащить. Брюки тоже были хоть выжимай, и поначалу Айвен собирался избавить Байерли и от них. Но вспомнил поджатые в куриную гузку губы врача при словах о «других повреждениях» и отчаянный взгляд над маской, через смыкающиеся двери. И решил, что не стоит. Достал из шкафа электроодеяло, накрыл, особенно старательно подтыкая под ледяные ступни, выкрутил регулятор на максимальный нагрев. Ничего. Высохнут.

Очень хотелось сесть. А еще лучше — лечь и закрыть глаза самому. И не важно даже, куда, можно на этот вот симпатичный коврик, он очень привлекательно смотрится, горизонтальный такой…

Зевнув так, что чуть не выломал челюсть, Айвен поднял с пола раскисшие байевские туфли и комочки носков, отнес в ванную. Бросил носки в стирку, туфли поставил сушить. Не сразу сообразил, что сушилку хорошо бы еще и включить. Но все-таки сообразил. Хорошо.

Пустил холодную воду и долго ждал, пока пойдет действительно ледяная, потом умылся и как следует растер лицо жестким полотенцем. Немного отпустило.

Ложиться было глупо — следующую инъекцию предстояло сделать меньше чем через час. Обезболивающее по необходимости, антибиотик обязательно, врач повторил это несколько раз. Лучше лечь потом, с чистой совестью и надолго. А пока сделать чай. Крепкий. Сладкий. Много.

И себе тоже.

Но сначала — написать заявление на отгулы. По семейным обстоятельствам. И не забыть выключить после этого комм, а то ведь начнут названивать ни свет ни заря, часов в одиннадцать, а то и в десять. 

Хорошо, что на кухне тоже есть комм. Удобно. Плохо, что на кухне есть и диван. И что комм стоит так, что с дивана его очень таки даже удобно достать. Хотя… Ну чего, спрашивается, плохого, если Айвен сядет именно на диван, да к тому же еще и подсунет под спину мягкую удобную подушку? Он же не собирается ложиться, просто сесть поудобнее… пристроить затылок на спинку… закрыть глаза. Ненадолго, на минуточку всего…

Щелкнул, отключившись, вскипевший чайник. Айвен тряхнул головой и отвернулся от дивана. С сомнением покосился на жесткую табуретку, но даже ею воспользоваться не рискнул. Так и пил чай стоя, стоя заснуть проблематичнее. Хотя Байерли вон пытался. Ну так то Байерли, и дело тут даже не в наркозе, просто этим Форратьерам вообще закон не писан.

Еще какое-то время заняли поиски спортивной бутылочки с носиком-поилкой (понятно же, что пить лежа из кружки не слишком удобно!), разбавление крепкой горячей заварки холодным вишневым соком (гранатового в холодильнике не оказалось) и переливание получившейся смеси в найденную бутылку. Завинтив пробку, Айвен в который раз бросил взгляд на часы и понял, что счастье в жизни есть. Вернее — будет. И очень скоро, как только он разделается с уколами, оставит эту бутылку на придиванной тумбочке в гостиной и завалится в свою кровать, так сразу лично для него и наступит огромное человеческое счастье.

Зажав приятно греющую даже сквозь рубашку бутылку под локтем, Айвен вышел в холл. Света он не включал, вполне хватало и того, что падал из открытой двери кухни. Прихватил оставленный в темной прихожей пакет с лекарствами и, еще раз судорожно зевнув, направился в гостиную. 

И понял, что несколько поторопился с мыслями про наличие счастья, когда в дверях комнаты практически столкнулся с Байерли — совершенно уже не спящим, хмурым, злым и очень решительно настроенным на низкий старт.

— Далеко собрался?

Айвен протянул руку к выключателю, одновременно перегораживая дверь. 

— Домой.

Байерли буравил тяжелым взглядом стенку за айвеновским плечом, плотно стиснув губы и катая по скулам желваки. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, лицо бледное, глаза прищурены. И, разумеется, ни малейшего желания смотреть на грязных предателей, которых «просили, как человека». 

— Бай, не дури. Вот теперь тебе действительно надо отлежаться. 

— Вот и отлежусь. Дома.

— Ты сам не соображаешь, что делаешь. Травматический шок, наркоз и что там еще в госпитале закачали, у тебя сейчас в крови вся таблица Менделеева. Давай ты сначала выспишься и придешь в себя, а потом...

— Я нормально соображаю. Получше некоторых.

— Оно и видно. 

— Да пошел ты! С-с-сынок маменькин. Всю жизнь все готовенькое. На блюдечке. — Байерли по-прежнему смотрел мимо и слова цедил отрывисто сквозь зубы, словно плевался. 

— Тебя шатает, Бай. Ложись. А хочешь блевать — я тебе тазик поставлю.

— Да Байерли Форратьер никогда не блевал с перепоя! Не то что некоторые. И под любым наркотиком… даже пьяный в умат... в сто раз адекватнее. Даже трезвых. И он… то есть я… не навязывает ненужных услуг тем, кто о них не просит. Ясно?

— Ясно.

— И я нормально соображаю.

— И пойдешь домой?

— Да!

— Босиком?

Байерли замолчал, нахмурился и, наклонив голову, сосредоточенно уставился на свои ноги. Айвен шевельнул нижней челюстью, пряча то ли зевок, то ли улыбку — он и сам толком не понял. Но тут Байерли поднял голову, и Айвену резко расхотелось и зевать, и улыбаться. Потому что теперь тот смотрел на него, смотрел в упор, чуть сощурившись, и взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего. Как и кривая ухмылка.

— Именно, — сказал он тихо и очень, очень спокойно. Почти вкрадчиво. — Да хоть голым. Лишь бы подальше... Тебя это удивляет? Или, может быть, обижает? Что кто-то может настолько не захотеть твоего общества, что… 

Тихий спокойный голос, кривая улыбка. И глаза, полные черной ярости, такой же спокойной и тихой. Словно в центре тайфуна, когда шаг влево, шаг вправо — и тебя унесет. А так — тишина, спокойствие, ясное небо. И улыбка, ехидная и понимающая.

— Что, тоже хочешь меня отыметь? Давай! Меня все имеют! Особенно Форпатрилы. Безотказный Бай, рад стараться, всем и всегда… Давай, не стесняйся, я не буду сопротивляться, я ведь никогда не сопротивляюсь! Или брезгуешь? Тогда чего тебе от меня надо, Айвен? Только не ври, что ничего. Не поверю. Вам всем всегда от меня что-то надо. Всем. Всегда.

И неожиданно срываясь на крик. отчаянно: 

— Чего тебе от меня надо?!

— Шоколада.

Айвен не удержался и снова зевнул.

— Ч-что?..

— Шоколада, говорю, хочешь? Горячего.

— При чем тут шоколад?

Айвен пожал плечами, улыбнулся виновато:

— Да ни при чем. Просто гранатового сока у меня нет. А шоколад есть. И вдруг захотелось. Тебе сделать?

Пауза.

— Нет.

— Жаль. Ну тогда и я не буду.

Байерли и так стоял не слишком твердо, пошатываясь, а тут вдруг качнулся как-то особенно сильно, Айвен еле успел подставить руку и придержать.

— Тебе надо лечь.

Байерли дернул здоровым плечом, поморщился. Повел головой, отворачиваясь. Сказал неожиданно очень тихо, устало и словно через силу:

— Мне надо в душ.

Айвен вздохнул и подумал, что счастья в жизни таки нет. А спорить — нет еще и смысла.

— Ну надо — так надо. Пошли.

В ванной настроение Байерли опять поменялось, и он начал заводиться: 

— Айвен, я взрослый мальчик и знаю, как включается горячая вода. И спинку мне тереть не надо. И полотенца подавать тоже.

— Как скажешь.

— Айвен, если ты не понимаешь намеков, то вон дверь. Будь так добр: закрой ее с той стороны. Пожалуйста. Тут я и сам справлюсь. Сам! Что не ясно?

Айвен вздохнул:

— Закрою. Только сначала покажи, как именно ты справишься. И я сразу уйду. Обещаю.

Байерли ощерился, резанул взглядом:

— Может, еще и член подержишь, если мне отлить приспичит?!

— Может, и подержу. Если надо. Надо?

— Обойдусь! Выйди, кому сказано?! 

Демонстративно отвернулся к унитазу, завозился с застежкой. Одной правой, к тому же когда из плотной повязки торчат лишь кончики пальцев, расстегнуть ширинку оказалось не так-то просто. Но Байерли справился. Бросил через плечо:

— Я тебя, кажется, о чем-то просил. Не припомнишь?

Айвен закатил глаза:

— Бай, ну что ты как маленький! Можно подумать, у тебя в штанах нечто особенное, чего я ни разу в жизни не видел…

— Айвен. Выйди. 

Сквозь зубы, с тихой беспомощной ненавистью.

— Как скажешь.

Айвен пожал плечами с показным смирением и отступил за дверь, делая вид, что совершенно не заметил этой беспомощности. Уже из-за двери уточнил, смещая акценты:

— Ты только это... не вздумай запереться. Выломаю. Я не шучу.

— Кто бы сомневался!

Короткое презрительное фырканье и дальше невнятно и пространно о том, что ни у кого из Форпатрилов никогда не было ни малейшего понятия о деликатности и чужом личном пространстве. Слова — не сказать чтобы очень добрые. Интонация — не сказать чтобы очень злая. _Совсем не сказать._ Ну да, он самый, форратьеровский вариант благодарности. Даже странно, что не обозвал любителем подглядывать или чем похуже. Тревожно как-то даже.

Айвен постарался удержать в голосе невозмутимую отстраненность и не допустить туда улыбку, ломавшую губы.

— Позовешь, когда будет надо.

— Отвали, извращенец!

Ну вот и славно. Вот теперь точно все в порядке.

— Как скажешь.

Наверное, это было нервное и не совсем уместное поведение, но не посмеиваться Айвен не мог. Всю дорогу, пока, прислушиваясь к возне и шорохам в ванной, подбирал с пола плед и одеяло и застилал диван свежим бельем. Вряд ли Байерли долго продержится на выплеске адреналина, и лучше бы потом ему сразу лечь. Порывшись в бельевом ящике, вытащил запасную пижаму. Осмотрел с сомнением, но все-таки взял. Байерли, конечно, потощее и пониже, но не утонет, а выбор все равно ограничен. 

Когда за прикрытой (но не запертой!) дверью ванной после долгой возни и сдавленных проклятий наступила тишина, Айвен выждал еще с минуту и вошел сам, без приглашения. Чтобы сразу же нарваться на облегченное:

— Кажется, я тебя не звал!

— Кажется, кто-то хочет ругаться больше, чем в душ.

— Да пошел ты!

Полуодетый (вернее, _полураздетый_ ) Байерли стоял скособочившись, дышал тяжело, вцепившись правой рукой в раковину. Похоже, борьба с одеждой оказалась неравной и сильно его измотала. Стащить брюки он сумел. А вот снять (или хотя бы расстегнуть) плечевой фиксатор — нет.

— Бай, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу спать.

— Да кто тебе не дает?! — И на полтона ниже: — Сам лезет, куда не просят, а я виноват... — И еще на полтона: — Застежка эта еще дурацкая…

— Бай…

— Ну че вылупился? Стоит тут, как... Помог бы расстегнуть лучше, не видишь, что ли, не дотянуться?!

— Сейчас.

— Расстегнешь — и вали в свою кроватку. Дальше я сам, ясно?!

— Конечно.

Однако все оказалось не так-то просто. Байерли перестал шипеть и ругаться на то, какой Айвен косорукий, еще когда тот освобождал его от фиксатора и расстегивал бандажные крепления на плече и боку (хотя Айвен и старался быть как можно более аккуратным), а после и вообще замолчал, побелел, привалился спиной к раковине и вцепился правой рукой в левый локоть, прижав поврежденную левую к груди. Похоже, ее неслучайно именно в таком согнутом положении к телу приматывали.

Ни о чем не просил, конечно же. Чтобы Форратьер показал, что ему больно или до просьбы унизился? Не дождетесь! Лучше сдохнет. Или в обморок грохнется прямо тут, еще и башкой в процессе о край ванны ударившись. И таки сдохнет, да.

Полотенца не годятся. Они или короткие, или, наоборот, слишком широкие. Да и толстые, завязывать неудобно. Хорошо, что поленился и так и не убрал оставленный Теж на сушилке шейный платок, он как раз подойдет. И углы завязать легко.

— Не дергайся.

— Да пошел ты…

— Повторяешься.

С временной перевязью из платка стало действительно легче — судя по тому, что Байерли снова начал язвить и ругаться. И продолжал все время мытья — смущенно и зло, но от этого ничуть не менее настойчиво. На слишком горячую или слишком холодную воду (соответственно тридцати восьми и тридцати пяти градусов), на слишком жесткую мочалку, которой Айвен намерен содрать с него всю кожу (детская губка, младенцы не возражали), на слишком едкое мыло (опять же детское) и слишком кривые кое у кого руки, растущие не оттуда, откуда приличным рукам положено. Забыл разве что высказать свое недовольство тем, что вода еще и мокрая.

Выглядел он неважно. Хирург ничуть не преувеличивал, когда говорил о многочисленных ссадинах и синяках. Преуменьшал, скорее. Хирурги, они привычные, если кишки наружу не торчат — значит, повреждения поверхностные и вали к травматологу. Даже если пациент выглядит так, словно его пропустили через молотилку (похоже, вопреки собственным утверждениям, сопротивлялся Байерли бешено). Впрочем, старые и вполне зажившие отметины тоже попадались довольно интересные. Вот, например, под лопаткой, характерный такой звездчатый шрам. Это у бездельника, пижона и лощеного хлыща, не озабоченного ничем, кроме соответствия своей жилетки последнему писку моды? Ну да, ну да...

 _Дезо_. Повязка Дезо и Вельпо, вот как это называется, когда так фиксируют руку, ее к груди приматывая. Их учили этому. Еще в академии. Правда, упирая больше на использование подручных материалов. Надо же, вспомнилось. А был уверен, что не пригодится. Фиксируется поверх рубашки, ну или пижамы, как в данном случае. Сначала накидывается на плечо, потом застегивается на боку. Осторожненько. А потом уже рука…

— Осторожно! 

— Да. Конечно…

Байерли снова замолчал. Плохой признак. И хотелось бы списать на то, что он просто вымотан, но вряд ли. Скорее всего все-таки Айвен был недостаточно осторожен. Паскудство. А еще ведь затягивать предстоит...

Тугая фиксация — очень смешная штука. Во всяком случае в Академии им так казалось: для ее производства пострадавшего надо обнять обеими руками, и очень плотно, иначе затянуть туго не получится. Очень смешно, да... 

— Ты все-таки хочешь меня поиметь? 

Вот и хорошо. Просто таки даже отлично. Пусть и задыхаясь еще, но уже в достаточной мере ехидно.

— Вот ты мне сдался, иметь тебя еще…

Пусть лучше язвит и ругается, чем молчит.

— На этом месте мне что, нужно обидеться? Или обрадоваться? Что-то недопонял.

— Лечь тебе надо, балбесу. Ты и на ногах-то уже не стоишь.

— Кто? Я? Я стою. Очень таки даже. Где поставили, там и стою. Сам. Я вообще само-стоятельный.

— Сейчас дойдем до дивана — и станешь самолежательным. И я тоже.

— Ох, Айвен?! Не верю своим ушам! Это предложение? Я весь трепещу!

— Когда-нибудь ты дошутишься, и я поймаю тебя на слове. Вот интересно — что ты тогда будешь делать?

— Хм-м-м… Тебе действительно интересно?

— Ложись.

— Что ты… О. Так ты не шутил… Ты... Предупреждаю: с лежащей тушки снимать штаны неудобно, да и вообще зачем ты тогда их на меня надевал? Айвен, я серьезно! Зачем...

— Обойдешься. Это антибиотик. Надеюсь, болезненный.

— Оу, Айвен! Да ты садист! Мне надо громко стонать или гордо молчать — как тебе больше не понравится?

— Обезболивающее надо?

— Обойдусь.

— Как скажешь.

Выходя, Айвен приглушил свет до минималки, но совсем выключать не стал, так показалось правильным. Ну мало ли. На пороге обернулся:

— Если что-то понадобится — зови. Я двери закрывать не буду.

Хотел пожелать спокойной ночи, но подумал, что это может быть воспринято в качестве утонченного издевательства, как раз в духе самого Байерли, и не стал. Не стоит уподобляться Форратьерам, даже если и приходится иметь с ними дело.

***

Бывают сны, от которых не хочется просыпаться — почему-то именно их, как правило, обрывает мерзкий сигнал будильника. А бывают такие, из которых выныриваешь сам, задыхаясь и с выпученными глазами. И первой мыслью после пробуждения обычно бывает облегченное: «Ф-ф-фух! Как же хорошо, что это был только сон!»

А еще лучше, что его никто не видел.

Айвен сел на кровати, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Чушь. Конечно же, чушь. Просто дурацкий сон, и ничего больше. Присниться может самое разное… хм… дерьмо. И даже Байерли Форратьер собственной персоной, словно его наяву не хватает. Да еще и в такой ситуации… Шуточки ему, понимаешь, а Айвену потом красней, что снится всякое несуразное. 

Айвен еще раз вздохнул, уже окончательно успокаиваясь. Пошарил ногой тапки, не отыскал, а нагибаться было лень. Проще босиком.

Кафель в ванной бодряще прохладный, на часах над зеркалом без пяти три. Значит, спал не более двух часов, то-то башка такая мутная. Хорошо, что еще не утро и можно дрыхнуть дальше. Только вот проверить, как там спит этот, который даже во сне достать умудряется.

Оказалось, что никак не спит. Лежит с открытыми глазами, уставившись в пустоту. Ну или вот на Айвена, когда тот появился в дверном проеме.

— Ты меня звал?

— Нет.

Глупый вопрос. Ясно же, что не звал. Глупее мог бы быть только: «Ты спишь?»

— Больно?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Может, зря отказался от укола?

— Может, и зря.

И все. И замолчал, плотно сжав губы, и снова смотрит в сторону.

И ведь не попросит, дрянь этакая! Язык у него переломится попросить. Гордый типа. А Айвен, типа, не гордый. Айвен все стерпит, Айвену и нахамить можно, и обозвать всячески, и вообще. И все равно рассчитывать, что он сделает как надо.

Так и подмывало сделать иначе. Например, притвориться, что ничего не понял. И уйти досыпать. Не попросили же, так какие проблемы? Врач сказал «по мере надобности», а раз не просят — резонно же предположить, что, стало быть, не имеют ее, надобности этой.

Айвен вздохнул.

— Готовь задницу, недорезанный.

— А тебе лишь бы до моей задницы добраться! 

Но при этом поспешил повернуться и подался вперед, насколько мог, чтобы Айвену было удобнее. Словно боялся, что тот действительно может сделать вид, что не понял.

— Эй! Кончай меня мацать! Еще и влажным! Это у тебя что, смазка?

— Это спирт.

Очень хотелось шлепнуть по оголенной ягодице, и как можно сильнее, чтобы звонко так и чувствительно. Чтобы вякнул искренне. Если человек ведет себя как наглый капризный ребенок — он и на обращение провоцирует соответствующее.

Айвен натянул обратно пижамные штаны на наглую форратьеровскую задницу. Сдержался и даже резинкой не щелкнул. Отложил инъектор на тумбочку, рядом с наполовину пустой бутылкой. Уже холодной, конечно. 

— Сделать тебе чая?

Айвен был уверен, что Байерли откажется, он и этот-то не допил. Или опять пошлет. Или промолчит. Или…

— Сделай.

Чайник вскипел быстро. Заварка. Сахар, две ложечки. Сок…

— Эй! Я добавлю вишневый сок, ты не возражаешь?

— Нет.

Вот и пойми — не возражает или не добавлять? Подумав, сделал и вторую кружку. Тоже с сахаром и соком. Не то чтобы очень хотелось пить, но принести чай и уйти, просто поставив чашку на тумбочку, не посидев хотя бы пяти минут из вежливости, казалось чем-то... ну… неправильным, что ли. А уж если сидеть, то лучше и самому с чаем, вроде как при деле. Хотя и не хочется. Впрочем, Айвену показалось, что и сам Байерли не так чтобы очень хотел пить. Почему тогда попросил? Ну, может быть, случилось чудо и даже Форратьер устал вести себя по-хамски?

— Спасибо.

Еще одно чудо.

Пока Айвен возился на кухне, Байерли успел устроиться в полусидячем положении. Диван был раздвижной, в собранном виде напоминал букву П с длинной и широкой верхней перекладиной и короткими боковыми. Байерли полулежал на центральной перекладине, Айвен присел на один из боковых выступов, грея руки о кружку.

— Есть не хочешь?

— Нет.

— Ну тогда пей. Я потом еще сделаю, тебе надо много пить.

Байерли фыркнул, но язвить не стал, ответил почти миролюбиво:

— Я только и делаю, что пью. И писаю. Дважды уже бегал.

— А что меня не позвал? Бегал он… Хочешь, чтобы швы разошлись?

— Отстань...

Дважды. И вряд ли он старался на цыпочках. А ты дрых и ничего не слышал. И толку-то тогда, что двери открыты?

— Ты что, совсем не спал?

Короткий смешок:

— Уж лучше бы не спал. А то такая хрень снилась…

— Паршивый сон надо сразу же кому-нибудь рассказать, — сообщил Айвен назидательно, пытаясь прикрыть собственное смущение. — И тогда он отпустит. И не сбудется. Так что рассказывай!

Байерли поперхнулся чаем, закашлялся. Глянул на Айвена как-то странно и тут же отвел взгляд. Выдавил:

— Да нет, пожалуй, я воздержусь! Он и так не сбудется.

И… да быть не может! Он что — действительно покраснел? Ему-то чего смущаться, это ведь не ему снилось, как… ну, короче, то, что снилось.

Айвен залпом допил остатки чая и подумал, что теперь его уход вовсе не будет выглядеть невежливым. Даже наоборот, оставаться и напрягать больного будет куда невежливей.

— А... твои где?

Уже начавший было приподниматься Айвен сел обратно.. Самый естественный ответ: «А то ты не знаешь!» — не подходит. Байерли, знающий все столичные сплетни, действительно не в курсе столь важной? Ой, вряд ли...

— На Джексоне. Теж повезла малышек показывать семье. Это долгая песня.

— Пишет?

Он просто цепляется за первую попавшуюся возможность продлить разговор. Любую возможность. О чем угодно. 

— Конечно. Там все в полном порядке, дом процветает. Не думал, что тебя все еще интересует семейство Аркв, ты ведь с такой радостью оттуда сбежал при первом же удобном случае.

Иногда очень не хочется оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями. Лучше говорить. О чем угодно. С кем угодно. Но попросить напрямую он не может. Конечно же нет! 

— А...

— Бай, послушай, я правда очень хочу спать. Давай я просто посплю, а? А если тебе что понадобится — ты меня толкнешь.

— Да. Конечно. Извини… 

Голос старательно выдержан ровным. Взгляд в сторону. Наверное, это было бы смешно, если бы не выглядело настолько… хм… душераздирающе? Наверное, Айвен просто слишком сильно устал.

Хорошо, что Теж не выкинула этот диван, хотя и морщила носик. Она ведь сразу поняла, из каких соображений Айвен приобрел именно эту модель, которую можно легко разложить одной левой, не потревожив лежащих на нем подушек — и чего (или кого) другого лежащего тоже не потревожив. Вот так, просто встав и потянув за петли по центру. Хороший диван, удобный, бабоукладывательный. Не случайно Теж все время так на него косится и бровь вскидывает. Одно быстрое движение, чтобы никто не успевал возразить, выдвижная часть бельем заправлена всегда заранее, привычка.

Вторым движением Айвен вытащил из поддиванного ящика запасное одеяло с подушкой. И с блаженным стоном растянулся на своей половине.

— Ты… это что?

Посмотреть сурово и решительно сложновато, если губы сами собой так и норовят расплыться в довольной улыбке, а глаза — блаженно зажмуриться. Хорошо хоть улыбка достаточно виноватая. А твердости и решительности можно попытаться добавить в голос.

— Бай, я слишком устал. Извини и не обижайся, ладно? Но я и правда слишком устал, чтобы бегать туда-сюда, если тебе вдруг что понадобится. К тому же я сплю как сурок, ты меня просто не докричишься. — Айвен с наслаждением зевнул и блаженно закрыл глаза. Пробормотал расслабленно: — И не надейся, приставать не буду.

И с удовольствием слушал, как долго ругается Байерли — витиевато и грязно, с благодарностью и облегчением.

— И тебе спокойной ночи.

***

Странная штука — иногда спать хочется настолько сильно, что уснуть никак не получается. И остается только лежать с закрытыми глазами и считать овец. Прыгающих через забор. Одна за другой. А лучше слонов, слонов смешнее. 

И прислушиваться к ровному дыханию лежащего рядом. Слишком ровному.

И это обидно. Ясно ведь почему.

В ночном полумраке некоторые вещи видятся яснее и отчетливее, чем днем или даже при ярком электрическом свете. Хотя, казалось бы, все должно быть с точностью наоборот, но...

— Ты и правда боишься?

Шепотом, еле слышно. Сам, мол, решай. Можешь и дальше притворяться спящим и старательно ровно дышать. А можешь ответить.

— Ты это… о чем?

Слишком быстро, слишком весело, слишком небрежно. 

Айвен открыл глаза.

Ночью все выглядит совершенно иначе. Игра теней, отражения отражений.

Лицо у Байерли было странно напряженным, в полумраке запавшие глаза казались почти черными. Он лежал на боку неподвижно — кажется, так ни разу и не шевельнулся с того времени, как Айвен лег рядом (ну относительно рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки или даже больше, диван широкий).

— Это не была глупая шутка, да? Не просто твои обычные подколки. Ты на самом деле меня боишься. Потому и не спишь?

Полуулыбка-полуоскал, легкий намек на фырканье:

— Ну… я мог бы ответить, что ты тоже не спишь. Хотя вроде бы очень хотел. Тоже боишься?

Слишком неуверенно, почти вопросительно (или — просительно?). Полутень привычного Байерли. Байерли дневного.

Но все равно обидно. Очень.

— Не смешно, Бай. Мы с тобой столько лет знакомы… Мне казалось, что ты меня хорошо знаешь. Даже как-то обидно...

Ночь. Странное время, великий провокатор.

— Неужели за все эти годы ты так и не понял? Что я никогда... Как бы я ни был пьян… как бы _ты_ ни был пьян! Обдолбан, обкурен, накачан какой-нибудь дрянью, неважно… Я никогда не воспользуюсь этим. Даже если ты сам будешь ко мне приставать... Никогда, понимаешь?..

Взгляд у Байерли странный. То ли сочувственный, то ли… сожалеющий? И улыбка тоже какая-то странноватая. Тень тени, отражение отражений, тусклый полумрак. Ведь не будет же Байерли действительно так долго и пристально его разглядывать, словно видит впервые? Просто неверная игра теней. Просто молчание.

Нет. Уже нет.

— Думаешь, я не знаю?

Голос у Байерли тоже какой-то странный. И это уже на игру ночных теней не спишешь.

***

Айвен уже почти засыпал, когда Байерли вдруг спросил, тихо и равнодушно, как о чем-то совсем неважном:

— Что они тебе сказали?

Забавно, но даже в полусонном состоянии Айвен сразу безошибочно понял, кто такие эти «они». Может быть, как раз из-за полусна и ночи, когда некоторые вещи понимаешь без лишних обоснований, просто понимаешь, и все. Или из-за интонации вот этой, старательно равнодушной.

_Он не поверит. Он умный и чует ложь, а Айвен совсем не умеет врать..._

— Ничего.

Он не поверит. Конечно же, не поверит.

— Врешь.

— Вру, — покорно согласился Айвен и зевнул. Добавил миролюбиво: — А тебе что, так приятно будет лишний раз услышать, что ты придурок?

— А точнее? — Голос спокойный, замороженный. Мертвый голос.

Айвен зевнул еще раз и глаза все-таки открыл. Байерли смотрел пристально, в упор. Лицо как маска, глаза подозрительно сощурены. Вот он и не шутит больше. Вот он и всерьез, очень всерьез. И не поверит он тоже без шуток, какие уж тут шутки.

— А точнее — полный придурок! — Айвен понял, что злится. На чертова Бая с его профессиональной подозрительностью и болезненной гордостью, но куда больше — на самого себя за неумение врать, когда это бывает надо ну просто до зарезу. Злился он не так чтобы сильно, на сильно просто не хватало сил, но тоже очень всерьез. — Полный, Бай!

— Я серьезно.

_А ведь он очень хочет поверить. Иначе бы давно психанул…_

— А я что, по-твоему, шучу, что ли?! Придурок и есть. Тебе чертовски повезло, что нож прошел по касательной и рана чистая, а если бы нет? Да и с плечом… Мог бы вообще без руки остаться со своей дурацкой секретностью!

Взгляд в упор. Подозрительный, напряженный до полного отсутствия выражения. 

— И… все?

— А тебе мало?!! Это же не просто вывих, у тебя там две связки порваны. Порваны, ты это понимаешь?! Тебе полгода восстанавливаться! А потом еще разрабатывать... Или сустав все время так и будет выскакивать, ты этого хочешь?

После небольшой паузы Байерли наконец длинно вдохнул. И выдохнул так же длинно. Отвел взгляд и вроде бы слегка расслабился. Ухмыльнулся даже, проворчал:

— И нечего на меня орать, я не глухой. — Еще раз вздохнул, уже ровнее. Закрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушку. Голос у него тоже немного ожил, в нем проступили сварливые интонации: — И давай спать, в конце-то концов, сколько можно...

***

Проживание в семье с маленькими детьми приучает к нескольким важным вещам. Например, к привычке не спать голым. Запирать зажигалки и надежно блокировать электрические розетки. Размещать чашки с кофе выше досягаемости ловких маленьких ручек.

А также к тому, что если вдруг рано утром к тебе, полусонному, прижимается под одеялом мягкое и теплое, сонно сопящее в шею или под мышку, то стоит сначала открыть глаза и посмотреть, что это такое к тебе прижалось, а уже потом набрасываться на него с рычанием и разными намерениями. Хотя рычание малышкам тоже нравилось.

На этот раз Айвен почуял подвох еще до того, как открыл глаза: то, что сейчас к нему прижималось, было куда крупнее обеих малышек, даже если брать их вместе. И намного жестче, чем Теж… ну, в определенных местах и смыслах. Несколько секунд он оторопело разглядывал в свете пасмурного серого утра курчавую темноволосую макушку, в которую чуть ли не упирался носом, а потом вспомнил.

Байерли.

Ну конечно. Кто же еще.

Вот ведь зараза форратьеровская. Ночью, похоже, скинул одеяло, а потом замерз и притерся к теплому айвеновскому боку, словно к персональной грелке. Точно, замерз: пижама на спине задралась, кожа вся в мурашках. Еще и под руку подлез, ну да, тепленькая же. Или это сам Айвен его во сне полуобнял, мало ли за кого приняв, рефлекторно чисто: прижимаются — надо обнять. 

И ведь главное — психанет же, когда проснется! Решит, что Айвен поползновения проявляет. Развопится наверняка. И долго потом припоминать будет…

Айвен вздохнул. Форратьеровская макушка пахла знакомым детским шампунем. Уютно так, по-домашнему. И надо бы отодвинуться, пока он не проснулся и не начал ругаться — а он ведь начнет, наверняка начнет. Да только куда отодвигаться? Айвен на самом краю лег, специально подальше, за спиной только пол. А отодвигать самого Байерли… тут уж он точно проснется! И разозлится.

Нет уж. 

Пусть сам просыпается. Первым. И отодвигается тоже сам. А Айвен в кои-то веки честно продрыхнет столько, сколько сможет. Тем более что никуда не надо спешить и так тепло и уютно… Тепло. Ну да, Айвену-то тепло, он же под одеялом. А у Бая вон вся спина в мурашках. Да еще и знобит наверняка, столько крови потерял...

Айвен осторожно потянулся рукой к спинке дивана, нашарил сброшенное Баем одеяло, аккуратно потащил его на себя. Вернее, на Байерли. Натянул, расправил. Поколебавшись, снова прижал сверху рукой. И вовсе он не обнимает, вот еще глупости. Просто самое удобное положение для руки, куда ее еще девать? А когда Байерли проснется, пусть сам и выбирается точно так же, как ночью под нее залез. Вот.

Байерли завозился, побеспокоенный, обдал теплым дыханьем. Айвен рефлекторно погладил его по спине, как поглаживал недопроснувшихся малышек, и лишь потом испуганно замер. Неужели таки разбудил? Но Байерли, чуть поерзав и пристроившись поудобнее щекой у Айвена на груди, уже снова притих, задышал сонно, неровно. Айвен закрыл глаза и тоже расслабился. Ну вот и славно.

***

Байерли лежал, крепко зажмурившись, и думал, что первым открывать глаза не будет. Ни за что. И не только потому, что в кольце из твердых горячих рук тепло и уютно. И поза получилась какой-то очень удобной, когда вот так, вплотную,навалившись почти, и плечо почти не болит. Какой же это кайф, когда не болит! Конечно, это трусость и малодушие, но как же не хочется шевелиться, чтобы снова… К тому же незаметно отодвинуться не удастся, Айвен наверняка проснется. И будет неловко. Обоим.

Нет уж.

Лучше он будет лежать до победного. Может быть, снова заснет, пока ничего не болит, и будет спать так крепко, что не заметит, как проснется и осторожно отползет Айвен. Может быть, совсем уйдет, ему же на работу. И вообще. А Байерли будет спать. И думать, что тот по-прежнему рядом. И будет счастлив. Долго. Пока не проснется. А может быть, и не станет спать. И будет просто лежать, сколько понадобится. Просто лежать с закрытыми глазами.

И, может быть, Айвен еще раз проведет рукой по его спине, пусть даже и поверх одеяла...

## Часть 2. После дождя

### Первое утро

**Бай**

Он тогда старательно притворялся спящим, лежа с Айвеном почти в обнимку. Ну ладно, не почти, а именно что, в этом-то и заключалась проблема: если открыть глаза, то, конечно же, будет ужасно неловко обоим, лучше притвориться, что ты ничего не видел, зажмуриться покрепче и сделать вид, что еще не проснулся, а ночь бесконечна. Порывистый ветер хлещет в окно холодным дождем, капли бегут по заплаканному стеклу, занимается хмурый осенний рассвет, на улице мерзко, противно и холодно, а под одним на двоих одеялом тепло и уютно, и шевелиться совсем не хочется. И кожу стягивает мурашками не от холода, а потому что Айвен сопит в макушку, ероша волосы горячим дыханием, и хочется, чтобы ночь на самом деле оказалась бесконечной… 

Он и не заметил, как заснул. Снова. И Айвен, похоже, тоже заснул, а может быть, он и не просыпался вовсе и это Баю только казалось.

А потом Айвен, неловко повернувшись во сне, пнул его в плечо. Рукою, с размаха.

То самое…

Боль была жуткой и всепоглощающей, а главное — неожиданной. Неправильной. Подлой. Неуместной здесь и сейчас.

Она словно продернула по нервам раскаленную проволоку, выбивая из глаз искры, горячие и соленые искры, а из горла — полупридушенный крик. Отбросила назад, в черный холодный омут навылет простреленной дождем подворотни. Туда, где только боль, ночь и дождь, снова и без конца, и словно не было последних часов, и впереди тоже только боль, унизительная и тошнотворная, снова и снова, и чужие руки, из которых никак не вырваться. Слишком резко, слишком подло, слишком ярко, слишком знакомо. Это уже было, было, было, и дальше будет лишь хуже, он знает, он проходил, и вот снова, подло, неправильно, опять через это, по новой, и боль, боль, боль, и с каждым рывком она все сильнее, и замкнутый круг, и невозможно остановиться, и потерять сознание тоже невозможно, нельзя, нельзя… не здесь… не сейчас… не...

— Тихо, тихо, ну пожалуйста, все в порядке, все кончилось, все, все, все, пожалуйста, тише…

Голос.

Теплый, сбивчивый, хриплый, знакомый до дрожи, голос, не узнать который невозможно, хотя сейчас в нем и прорываются непривычные паническо-виноватые нотки. Голос, в который хочется укутаться, как в пушистое одеяло, с головой. И верить, что там тебя не достанут никакие чудовища. Нет, не верить — _знать._

Айвен...

И сильные горячие руки, крепкие, надежные, осторожные руки, _не чужие_ , это же Айвен... Он спеленал его и обездвижил, не позволяя дергаться и выгибаться, гася накатившую панику, крепко прижимая к груди и покачиваясь при этом, словно баюкая, и шепча, сам почти что в истерике:

— Ну прости, прости, я не хотел, я нечаянно, тише, пожалуйста, все в порядке, все сейчас пройдет, хочешь укольчик сделаю, хочешь...

Этот голос изгонял наполненную дождем и болью ночь в заоконное небытие, туда, где ей и положено — _не быть_ , и ужас отступал, и боль уходила ознобной дрожью, и в почти беззвучном торопливом голосе Айвена было столько тревоги, и сердце его колотилось так близко и так быстро, и горячее сбивчивое дыхание обжигало шею и ухо, и губы были рядом, почти касаясь, словно хотели вытянуть боль, высосать ее, как высасывают яд из раны, и пахли вишневым соком и почему-то корицей, и шептали такую чушь про это самое «все в порядке», — он бы еще подуть предложил! — что слушать это было ну просто решительно невозможно.

И совершенно естественным показалось лизнуть слишком близкие губы, пахнущие корицей и вишневым соком, просто лизнуть, чтобы заставить их умолкнуть и не нести бессвязную нелепую чушь, для этого даже не пришлось поворачиваться или тянуться, они были слишком близко и слишком притягательно пахли, удержаться не было ни малейшей возможности.

Сработало.

А когда опешивший Айвен замолчал на полуслове и (одинаково оторопело) округлил глаза и рот — не оставалось ничего иного как только вздохнуть и решительно накрыть его губы своими, и для этого тоже не пришлось ни тянуться, ни изворачиваться, и это тоже показалось совершенно естественным и логичным. Слишком близко. Слишком вкусно. _Слишком долго не позволял себе даже думать_. Слишком…

Айвен ответил. Сразу, не раздумывая ни секунды. Словно так и должно было быть. Словно это в порядке вещей. Словно это совершенно нормально для них обоих — просыпаться в обнимку и начинать утро с поцелуя, причем отнюдь не дружеского. То ли так оторопел, что совсем перестал соображать, то ли как раз-таки все очень хорошо понял, но какая разница, если губы его — горячие, жадные, терпкие, с привкусом чая и вишневого сока, властные быстрые губы, которые не отпустят, и язык, сводящий с ума, знающий, где надо надавить и легонько пощекотать, чтобы по всему телу прошла дрожь уже совсем не от холода и все силы уходили только на то, чтобы сдерживать рвущийся наружу стон, и это длилось и длилось, бесконечно долгие годы, часы, секунды, и в конце концов сил сдерживаться не осталось совсем…

И все кончилось.

Айвен отшатнулся, застыл. Нет, не застыл, застывают медленно, а он словно закаменел, сразу и целиком. И с каждой секундой продолжал каменеть все сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, дальше уже и некуда. И голову отдернул и вскинул так, что Бай теперь видел только плотно сжатые губы и твердый подбородок с ямочкой посередине. Красивый такой, скульптурный, словно из камня, горячего твердого камня…

Нет, он ничего не сказал, не выругался, не оттолкнул, даже рук не разжал, продолжая поддерживать бережно и аккуратно, это же Айвен, но…

Все ведь и так понятно. Без слов. И непоправимо. Не надо было. Не надо… Это же Айвен, он не такой, он же честно предупреждал. И горячей волной изнутри обжигает лицо, и невозможно поднять голову, чтобы в глаза посмотреть, и надо ее поднять, обязательно надо, и ухмыльнуться, и выражение нужное, как ни в чем не бывало чтобы, это единственный выход, пусть и паршивенький, но других-то ведь нет. Загнать гордость подальше и… Вскинуть брови в деланом недоумении, развязно хихикнуть, кривя в ехидной ухмылке губы, что еще хранят сладкую горечь чая с вишневым соком и ноют от невозможности больше… Хватит! Забили, забыли, проехали, не было, и единственный выход...

Шутка.

Это была глупая шутка, всего лишь шутка, слышишь, Айвен! Я превысил меру твоего терпения? Ну да, ну я же такой, ну ты же знаешь, мало ли какую чушь я несу… или делаю даже. Да, глупая, да, неуместная, да, но только шутка. Поверь. Забудь. Не обрати внимания, как ты всегда это делал. И пусть все будет как раньше. Ну я же постоянно и раньше тебя раздражал, нарывался, провоцировал, ну вот и опять, просто еще одна дурацкая шутка, просто забудь, забудь, забудь. Не повторится. Проехали. Не было, ничего не было, а значит, даже и забывать-то в сущности нечего, просто глупость дурацкая, и все. Прояви свою чертову деликатность, или наивность, или что там у тебя, просто забудь. Все забудь. Пожалуйста. _И постыдный, с головой выдающий стон — в первую очередь..._

И не надо смотреть так! Потому что жалость — _особенно такая жалость!_ — это последнее, что я хотел бы от тебя видеть, она хуже презрения, хуже досады и злости, хуже ненависти. Лучше бы ты действительно разозлился, чем смотреть вот так, сочувственно и встревоженно. Лучше бы ты вознегодовал. Негодуют на равного. А так получается, словно притащили помоечного котенка, помыли с шампунькой, напичкали глистогонным, подлечили, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что у него есть собственные зубы, и когти, и гордость. Ну да, это же Айвен, он всегда жалеет драных котят, у него просто пунктик с этими самыми несчастными больными котятами, детская травма...

И когда ты смотришь вот так, и твои глаза так близко, невозможные, невыносимые форпатриловские глаза, почему-то становится совершенно невозможно вытащить собственный язык из задницы и сказать… да что угодно сказать! Любую чушь. Не важно. Главное — не дать тебе самому спросить, перебить, не позволить, потому что понятно ведь, что ты хочешь спросить, по твоим перепуганно-сочувственным глазам понятно, они не умеют врать, в отличие от тебя, хотя раньше казалось, что и ты не умеешь, но с кем поведешься…

«А разве тебе сейчас можно?» — спросишь ты, ну или как-то иначе, но с тем же смыслом, этот вопрос уже готов сорваться с твоих губ, пахнущих вишней и чаем, и все станет кристально ясно и невыносимо, и останется только пойти и застрелиться из парализатора на мосту, мешая трагедию с фарсом, как делал всю жизнь, и невозможно, совсем невозможно позволить тебе задать этот вопрос, делающий невозможным не только свести все к шутке, но и все вообще, а голоса нет, когда ты так смотришь, голоса нет совсем...

— Больно?

Наверное, у Байерли в этот момент было странное выражение лица, потому что Айвен сочувственно поморщился, явно досадуя на себя за глупый вопрос, и уточнил:

— Сильно, да? Дать анальгетик?

И даже нижнюю губу закусил, такую припухшую, такую соблазнительную до чертиков, и сглотнул нервно, а глаза с огромными дышащими зрачками были близко, слишком близко. 

«Терпимо», — хотел сказать Байерли. «А как ты думаешь?» — хотел сказать. И даже: «Конечно дать!» — хотел он сказать тоже, имея в виду совсем не укол. И еще много, много, много чего про разных не слишком далеких (во всех смыслах) Форпатрилов и их глупые неуместные вопросы.

Но вместо этого коротко вздохнул и снова запечатал поцелуем рот, пахнущий чаем и вишней.

### Завтрак фора

— Что это?

— Это шпикачки, Бай.

— Их уже кто-то ел? Я знаю, как выглядят шпикачки! Это не оно!

— Я их просто порезал. 

— С помощью газонокосилки? Или противопехотной мины? Они выглядят как жертва теракта!

— _Мелко_ порезал. Чтобы гарантированно избежать обвинений в стремлении отыметь тебя в рот при их посредстве. Как вчера было с сосисками. А позавчера с рулетиком.

— А теперь ты собираешься отыметь меня фаршем!

— Могу еще манной кашей. Жидкой. Хочешь?

— Нет!

— Тогда жуй.

— А это что за шрапнель в мозгах и кровище? И не тыкай в меня вилкой!

— Это зеленый горошек, Бай, с брюссельской капустой и кетчупом. Кончай капризничать и открой ротик.

— Гадость.

— Полезно. Жуй.

— Не гони! Не запряг. И вообще я тебе не спринтер! Давиться этой гадостью… Да еще и лежа...

— Ты наполовину сидишь.

— Наполовину не считается!

— И шпикачка нормальная, даже еще не совсем остывшая, не привередничай. Хочешь запить?

— А что в бокале? Надеюсь, вино?

— Сок. Гранатовый.

— Гадость!

— Полезно. Давай помогу, тебе же неудобно.

— Не лезь! Сам справлюсь. Я бы и с вилкой справился, если бы кое-кто не перестарался с перевязкой! И зачем было нужно наматывать столько бинтов? Пальцы теперь не согнуть!

— Вот именно для этого и нужно. Чтобы не сгибал. А то опять всю наволочку кровью заляпаешь, как в первую ночь.

— Что за похабные намеки?! Весь аппетит испортил! И вообще это неправда!

— Ешь. А то завтра сварю манную кашку.

— Только посмей! 

— Ну а что еще делать, если ты не жуешь?

— Я жую! И вообще... И вовсе я не всю наволочку… Там совсем чуть было.

— Хорошо. Не всю. Жуй.

### Визит дамы

**Айвен**

Приглушенное мяуканье домофона ранним утром Айвена не разбудило (по привычке он проснулся как на работу и как раз готовил завтрак), но настроение испортило. Он давно уже убедился, что по утрам приходят лишь неприятности, причем самые нетерпеливые, которым вломак ждать, пока Айвен сам до них доберется. Иногда вместе с ними приходил один наглый Форратьер — поделиться сплетнями, выклянчить кофе и позубоскалить об общих знакомых, перед тем как отправиться отсыпаться после тяжелой ночки.

Но сейчас тот самый Форратьер спал на диване за плотно прикрытой дверью гостиной. И это значило, что неприятности пришли одни.

Или нашли другого провожатого.

— Айвен, прекрати на меня пялиться так, словно видишь первый раз. И открой дверь. Будь так любезен.

Айвен вздрогнул, чуть не уронил пульт и покорно пискнул:

— Да, мам. 

Словно ему снова пять лет.

За прошедшие годы мог бы и привыкнуть к тому, что она умудрялась никогда не обращать ни малейшего внимания на все, ее не устраивающее. Например, на домофонные камеры, которые обеспечивали вообще-то вроде как одностороннюю связь, и посетитель ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог увидеть хозяина. Даже услышать его не мог до тех пор, пока хозяин не нажимал кнопку приема. Но леди Элис видела все, что считала нужным видеть, и всегда, когда считала нужным это видеть. Иначе она не была бы леди Элис.

Отставив турку (похоже, с кофе придется повременить), Айвен вышел в прихожую и открыл дверь, прислушался к гудению поднимающегося лифта. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, не выполнившим домашнего задания и опять промочившим ноги, хотя и обещал не бегать по лужам. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, никчемным, глупым, неотесанным, несоответствующим, не оправдавшим возложенных надежд и проигравшим заранее. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его мозги взболтали ложкой. Опять. Его матери всегда хватало на это нескольких секунд.

Лифт остановился. Зашипел пневматикой створок.

— Доброе утро, Айвен. Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке?

— Взаимно. В полном.

— Плохо выглядишь.

— А ты прекрасна и безупречна. Чему обязан столь ранним и неожиданным визитом?

— Не кривляйся. Тебе не идет.

Вот так всегда. И бесполезно объяснять, что и не думал кривляться, а просто пытался быть вежливым. Насколько мог.

Она остановилась перед ним и с легким осуждающим недоумением приподняла брови, раздосадованная тем, что без подсказки ее недалекий сын так и не догадался посторониться, освобождая проход. Айвен усмехнулся и не только не отступил, но еще и недвусмысленно уперся рукой в притолоку, перегораживая дверной проем. Времени, пока лифт поднимался до четвертого этажа, было недостаточно для того, чтобы морально подготовиться к стихийному бедствию под названием «леди Элис», но его вполне хватило, чтобы принять решение.

И встать в дверях, полностью их перекрывая.

Смирившись с в который раз подтвердившейся небезупречностью собственного отпрыска, леди Элис одарила его взглядом Крайнего Неодобрения и безапелляционным тоном уведомила:

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

— Я весь внимание.

Леди Элис многозначительно посмотрела на айвеновскую руку, преграждающую ей путь, но, поняв, что та и не думает никуда исчезать, снизошла до уточнения:

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мы будем разговаривать на пороге. Не стой столбом, Айвен, убери руку и дай мне наконец нормально войти.

Айвен вздохнул, придавая лицу соответствующее ситуации скорбное выражение:

— Мне очень жаль, что приходится тебя огорчать, мадам матушка, но, увы, это никак невозможно.

— Не будь смешным, Айвен. Я серьезно.

— Я тоже. Поговорим тут. — Внезапно его осенила мысль, в первый момент показавшаяся очень удачной. — И если можно, покороче — я уже почти опаздываю, а мне еще одеваться.

— В штаб? — Леди Элис смерила оценивающим взглядом домашний (и довольно мятый, если уж говорить начистоту) костюм Айвена и поморщилась. Айвен осторожно шевельнул головой, что можно было принять за подтверждающий кивок. Врать ему не хотелось, но с точки зрения его матери служба была чуть ли не единственной уважительной причиной, и уж точно только ее интересы она могла допустить на ступеньку выше собственных.

— Об этом я тоже хотела с тобой поговорить. Как и генерал Десплен. Кстати, это он просил осведомиться о твоем здоровье. Ну или твоих близких, он так и не понял толком из твоего сумбурного заявления на отпуск. Но так как я единственный твой близкий родственник, находящийся в данный момент на Барраяре, а со мной уж точно все в порядке, то… — Далее последовала многозначительная пауза.

Упс… Похоже, про штаб — это все-таки была не самая удачная мысль.

Выждав приличествующее моменту время и убедившись, что противник хотя и дрогнул, но пока еще не окончательно деморализован и все еще не готов ни капитулировать, ни позорно бежать с поля боя, леди Элис продолжила осаду как ни в чем не бывало, словно это не она только что отказывалась вести переговоры без глубокого проникновения на вражескую территорию:

— Два дня назад кое-что, подробности чего мне не слишком интересны, а тебе и вообще знать не положено, пошло не совсем так, как было запланировано. «Небольшие технические накладки» — так они это называют. Ха! — Леди Элис фыркнула, но даже это простое выражение насмешливого неодобрения в ее исполнении выглядело верхом элегантности и благопристойности. — Небольшие, ну да. Полагаю, такие же небольшие, как и выпученные глаза всех трех адъютантов Аллегре, которые с пятницы носятся по столице, словно их всех троих угораздило сесть в одну скипидарную лужу. У них только что дым из ушей не валит. И все молчат! Когда же я задаю резонный вопрос о местоположении своего лучшего агента, который пропустил плановую встречу и с которым я почему-то никак не могу связаться ни по одному из наших обычных каналов, да и если на то пошло, по комму тоже, на меня начинают смотреть так, словно у меня отросла вторая голова или же я явилась на празднование дня рождения императора в бетанском саронге, — и я имею в виду _в одном саронге_ , как ты, надеюсь, понимаешь. Не то чтобы я собиралась предпринять нечто столь экстравагантное, но если бы вдруг, то именно так они бы на меня и смотрели. И снова молчат! Или неразборчиво мямлят что-то о соображениях смехотворной секретности. И что по этим соображениям они не могут мне ничего сказать. Мне! Я полагала, что подобные глупости канули в Лету вместе со злополучным Гарошем, но, похоже, я слишком хорошо думала о нашей СБ.

Леди Элис элегантно сморщила аристократический нос и добавила:

— Мужчины! 

Тем самым тоном, которым тетя Корделия говорила «барраярцы!», когда полагала, что ее никто не слышит. На сына при этом она не смотрела.

Айвена накрыло сильнейшим дежавю: совсем недавно он уже стоял точно так же, перегораживая рукой дверь, и вел странный неурочный и вроде бы ниочемный разговор. А его собеседник точно так же смотрел мимо и цедил слова сквозь зубы. И был точно так же зол. Разве что леди Элис делала это более элегантно.

— Два вызова скорых с твоего комма, обычной и армейской, заставили меня немного поволноваться. Особенно когда дежурная в регистратуре, очевидно, не вовлеченная в ваш мужской заговор всеобщего молчания, сообщила про ножевое ранение пациента, оформленного по твоей медицинской карточке. Но потом я поговорила с некоторыми другими людьми, в том числе и Деспленом, от которого и узнала про взятые тобою отгулы, правильно сложила имеющиеся кусочки пазла и поняла, что беспокоюсь не о том, о чем действительно стоило бы беспокоиться. Правда, для этого мне пришлось нанести два куда более неурочных визита в два небезызвестных тебе государственных учреждения. Удивительная, знаешь ли, амнезия поразила сотрудников имперского военного госпиталя, избирательная такая. Стоит прозвучать твоему имени, как все мгновенно всё забывают и ничем не могут мне помочь. Как ты думаешь, Айвен, мне стоит беспокоиться еще и об этом?

— Думаю, нет, — ответил Айвен осторожно. 

Леди Элис кивнула:

— Вот и мне кажется, что не стоит. Тогда, может быть, ты мне сам скажешь, о чем именно мне стоит беспокоиться?

Странно, но Айвену почудились в ее голосе нотки неуверенности. Похоже, она не только злилась, но и всерьез волновалась и явилась с утра пораньше с твердым намерением устроить разнос всем плохим и спасти всех хороших — только так и не сумела пока решить, кого к какой категории отнести и кого от кого в конечном итоге надо спасать: бедного наивного сыночку от развратного и вечно влипающего в неприятности Форратьера, или же умницу-агента от своего недотепистого болвана.

А еще Айвен вдруг понял, что теперь и сам начинает злиться.

— Если все было спланировано… — Айвен почувствовал, что готов обрушиться с упреками. И испугался. Это же не просто мама, это же леди Элис, ее никогда ни в чем нельзя упрекнуть, она всегда права. На нее можно злиться, можно негодовать, возмущаться, роптать, сердиться, гневаться, досадовать, раздражаться — но не упрекать. Она _безупречна_.

Айвен упрямо нагнул голову, свел брови на переносице и повторил:

— Если все действительно было спланировано… Тогда почему? И как? У нас что, так много хороших агентов, что можно ими разбрасываться и пускать без долбаного прикрытия?

— Прикрытие было. — Леди Элис поморщилась, однако пенять сыну на неподобающий лексикон не стала: то ли не хотела повторяться, то ли сочла ниже своего достоинства обращать внимание на такие низменные вещи. — Но они его потеряли.

— Потеряли?! Это как? Он же не носовой платок, а они не младшие школьники! Как такое вообще могло случиться? 

— Вот об этом я как раз и хотела поговорить. В том числе. — В ее голосе появились холодные угрожающие нотки, но Айвен уже перешел точку невозврата.

— Исключено. В квартиру я тебя не пущу. 

«И не позволю друзьям и коллегам доделать то, чего не удалось врагам». 

Она снова смотрела мимо. Поразительно, но это не выглядело так, словно она отвела взгляд, нет. Она просто обнаружила нечто более достойное, чем ее непутевый сын, и предпочитала обращать свою речь к этому более достойному.

— А я, собственно, и не с тобой сейчас говорю, Айвен.

Она смотрела мимо. Нет, не мимо — за спину Айвена. Вглубь его квартиры.

Айвен обернулся, уже зная, что увидит, и злясь еще больше.

— Какого хрена ты встал?!

Байерли — сонный, всклокоченный, бледный до синевы и слегка пошатывающийся. Не мог найти более удачное время, чтобы выползти! Разумеется, босиком, словно тапочки не для него поставлены. Разумеется, кутающийся в плед, он все время мерзнет. Застыл в коридоре памятником самому себе и уставился на леди Элис, словно кролик на удава. И в край пледа у горла вцепился так, словно это единственное, что может его защитить.

— Бай, тебе надо лежать! Тебе сказали постельный режим, так какого черта?! Ты что, хочешь здесь грохнуться и обратно в больницу? 

Байерли с явственным трудом оторвал взгляд от леди Элис и посмотрел на Айвена. Странно так посмотрел. Айвен был уверен, что он опять начнет спорить и сопротивляться, как всегда, но гребаный Форратьер его опять удивил, безропотно позволив увести себя в гостиную и уложить обратно на диван. 

Жаль только, что у всех плюсов имеются свои минусы — леди Элис, которую более некому было удерживать на границе айвеновской квартиры (ну не захлопывать же дверь перед носом у родной матери!), прошла следом и теперь с выражением Крайнего Неодобрения осматривала разложенный диван, мятые подушки, сброшенное на пол и так и не подобранное одеяло и прочие признаки вопиющего отсутствия порядка.

— Вынужден сдаться на милость превосходящих сил противника! — Байерли, уже лежа, захихикал и вскинул правую руку то ли в старинном жесте сдачи в плен, то ли просто отмахиваясь от Айвена, поправлявшего плед (наученный прошлым опытом, на этот раз Айвен его вовремя сдернул и вытаскивать из-под лежащего не пришлось). Дышал Байерли тяжело и быстро, словно только что пробежал марафон, а не прошелся до двери и обратно, да и перед самым диваном Айвену пришлось его слегка придержать, не позволив завалиться на подушки слишком уж резко. Но он не был бы Байерли, если бы перестал хорохориться, даже задыхаясь и делая короткие паузы чуть ли не после каждого слова. — Повержен, похищен, взят в плен во цвете лет! Надеюсь, Форпатрилы не имеют обыкновения морить своих пленников голодом?

Словно дождавшись именно этой реплики, на кухне пискнула микроволновка.

— О, вот и завтрак! — оскалился Айвен в преувеличенно радостной улыбке и устремился на кухню, деликатно подхватив леди Элис под локоть: — Ты ведь поможешь мне с подносом, правда?

Тон подразумевал скорее утверждение, чем просьбу. Вздернутая бровь леди Элис недвусмысленно (и весьма укоризненно) вопрошала: «А как же ты справлялся один ранее?» — но сама леди опускаться до спора или укоров не стала. Да здравствуют правила этикета и те, кто их придумал! 

По тому, как старательно его мать и Байерли игнорировали присутствие друг друга (вернее, игнорировал опомнившийся Бай, демонстративно обращаясь только к Айвену, леди же Элис просто выжидательно молчала, поглядывая со значением то на него, то на своего сына), Айвен уже понял, что при нем никаких серьезных разговоров эти двое вести не станут. А оставлять их наедине друг с другом он не собирался. Чисто из эгоистических соображений, конечно же: ну не вечно же ему с Баем возиться? Хотелось бы побыстрее освободиться, что станет возможным, когда беспомощный и неспособный о себе позаботиться пациент перестанет быть таковым. А стрессы скорейшему выздоровлению не способствуют.

— Мясной пирог и кофе? — Леди Элис скептически рассматривала сервировку подноса. — Не слишком-то диетический завтрак для больного.

— Кофе с молоком, и молока там намного больше, чем кофе. — Айвен философски пожал плечами: — А ты никогда не пробовала заставить Бая выпить молоко _без_ кофе?

— С тобой когда-то мне удавалось справляться.

— Это был я. И мне тогда было шесть лет. Захватишь салфетки? И дверь придержи, пожалуйста, у меня руки заняты. Спасибо.

Айвен поставил поднос на придиванный столик. Пока их не было, Байерли успел отдышаться и стать еще более несносным, чем обычно: ворчал, что лежать ему надоело, что подушки жесткие, плед колючий, а салфеткой Айвен его вообще собирается задушить. Похоже, присутствие стороннего зрителя в виде леди Элис стимулировало его скандальность. Когда же Айвен, не обращающий на все это показательное выступление ни малейшего внимания, принялся нарезать пирог на небольшие куски, Байерли возмутился уже в полный голос:

— Может, ты за меня еще и жевать будешь?! Я не младенец! И не умирающий! И вообще вполне мог бы позавтракать и сидя за столом! 

Однако никаких попыток встать не сделал, и Айвен счел нужным подыграть. Ну хотя бы из благодарности, что не приходится снова возиться с пресеканием этих попыток и укладыванием строптивого больного обратно.

— Не можешь. У тебя постельный режим. Доктор сказал лежать до конца недели, вот и лежи.

— Зануда! Айвен, ты знаешь, что такое зануда? Вот ты зануда и есть, самый натуральный! С тобой проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему ты не прав. Да и вообще я есть не хочу! Я не привык плотно завтракать!

— Никогда не поздно заводить хорошие привычки.

— У меня слишком много скверных привычек, Айвен! Даже если бы и нашлось местечко для одной хорошей, ей было бы чертовски неловко в таком окружении! Терпеть не могу пироги!

— Есть растворимая кашка. Молочная. С изюмом. Хочешь?

— Не хочу!

— Мальчики...

Кажется, Байерли вздрогнул, хотя поручиться Айвен бы не смог. Но по крайней мере замолчал и уставился настороженно за айвеновское плечо. А вот сам Айвен вздрогнул точно. 

— Я, пожалуй, не буду вам мешать. — Леди Элис смотрела на них как-то странно, при этом покусывала нижнюю губу, словно в попытке скрыть улыбку. — Бай, желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления и жду от тебя подробный отчет… ладно, пусть через три дня. Руки у тебя повреждены, понимаю, писать нечем, но язык, как я успела убедиться, не пострадал. Так что надиктуй, будь так любезен. Айвен, проводи меня.

Если Айвен ожидал, что его уводят для материнского разноса, то он ошибся. Леди Элис молчала все время, пока он помогал ей надеть пальто и открывал перед ней дверь. И лишь перед самым лифтом обернулась, окинула Айвена странным взглядом и сказала задумчиво:

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Айвен не успел спросить, что она имела в виду. Поначалу замешкался, а потом было поздно, она уже вошла в лифт, не спрашивать же через закрывающиеся дверцы? Оставалось только вздохнуть и вернуться к прерванному завтраку. Предварительно заперев входную дверь и надеясь, что больше визитеров не будет — хотя бы сегодня.

— Общение с тобой отупляет, ты не находишь? — сказал Байерли, дожевывая последний кусок пирога. Он еще вроде бы и ерничал, но уже без прежнего запала, устало как-то, и выглядел скорее смущенным, чем наглым. — Я поздно сообразил: надо было как раз изображать ну о-о-очень больного, ах, я слабый, глаза там закатить или в обморок картинно рухнуть, пробуждая в ней чувство вины и все такое. Может, и на недельку бы отсрочки расщедрилась, для умирающего-то!

«Ну да, ну да. А то я не видел, каких сил тебе стоило _не_ рухнуть».

— Может быть. Дать добавки?

— А давай! Вкусный пирог, и я даже знать не хочу, какой гадости в него напихали в твоей чертовой пекарне и какими немытыми руками ты его хватал!

### Когда остается только смеяться

**Бай**

Ты ведь хотел этого, правда? Чтобы близко-близко, чтобы влажно, жарко и горячо, чтобы его руки скользили по твоему телу и никаких преград между, никаких дурацких преград вроде предрассудков, принципов или одежды.

Ну вот. Получите и распишитесь.

Что — не нравится? Что — хотелось совсем иначе? Ну извиняйте, джинн был глуховат, а золотая рыбка не понимала по-барраярски, хотели как лучше, а получилось как всегда. Или так, или вообще никак. Что, лучше никак? Опять-таки извиняйте, раньше надо было думать, а сейчас «никак» уже не получится. Никак. Смешной каламбур. Что, не смешной? Твои проблемы.

Глупо спрашивать, почему все сбывается вовсе не так, как хотелось. Это жизнь, и никто тебе не обещал, что будет иначе. Счастье с привкусом горечи на губах все-таки тоже счастье, и главный ужас в том, что даже от такого горького счастья ты не в состоянии отказаться. Как и не в состоянии скрыть своего состояния, когда нет никаких преград и прятаться можно лишь за словами, а его руки оставляют ожоги на твоей коже. И остается только ругаться и язвить, без умолку, непрестанно, боясь замолчать даже на секунду, — и надеяться, что он отвлечется на нескончаемый словесный водопад и не заметит.

И острое желание умереть, когда стало понятно, что не сработало…

Бойтесь своих желаний. Они всегда сбываются не так, как хотелось, а от стыда никто еще не умирал на самом деле. Это просто так говорят.

Вдвоем в душе. Засыпать на одном диване и просыпаться в обнимку. Ты ведь мечтал об этом. Чтобы руки, и губы, чтобы близко-близко, и щекотные мурашки по коже, и горячее сбивчивое дыхание в шею, и носом уткнуться в ухо, и все остальное, о чем ты и мечтать-то себе не позволял, о чем можно было только шутить, отлично понимая, что он никогда не воспримет это ничем иным, кроме именно что еще одной шутки, твоей обычной, как всегда непристойной и ни к чему не обязывающей.

И ежику понятно, чем это все было для него: дружеская услуга, ничего более. С точно такой же мягкой улыбкой он делал ежедневные перевязки и уколы, с точно такой же доброжелательной спокойной иронией переносил все твои выходки и подколы и не реагировал на попытки обидеть или взбесить — а ты ведь старался, ох, как же ты старался, за эту неделю показав себя во всей фамильной красе, аж самому иногда было тошно. 

А ему — нет. 

В его понятие дружбы входит и такое — терпеть выходки беспомощных идиотов и помогать им по мере сил и дружеского участия. Везде. Например, в душе, и с собственно помывкой, и когда у них возникают некоторые проблемы. Или потом, на диване… Для него это тоже была всего лишь еще одна дружеская услуга. Пусть и несколько деликатного характера, но именно что дружеская. Его понятие дружбы весьма растяжимо. Он такой. Ему это нужно. Другое дело, нужно ли это тебе, когда даже такое — только и исключительно по дружбе и никогда ничего более?

Оказалось, нужно...

Бойтесь своих желаний. Не потому, что они могут сбыться и после окажется, что желать в сущности уже и нечего, и зачем тогда вообще это все? Просто судьба — большая затейница, она любит шутить, особенно над теми, кто и сам полагал себя неплохим шутником. И шуточки у нее такие, что и не знаешь, смеяться или… нет, не плакать, конечно, а пойти, например, и повеситься.

Впрочем, повеситься не удасться — для этого нужны руки. Ну хотя бы одна рука. Не станешь же просить кого-то (понятно кого!) в качестве еще одной дружеской услуги скрутить петлю и прикрепить ее к чему понадежнее, а потом еще и помочь тебе взобраться на табуретку. Такая просьба будет выглядеть по меньшей мере странновато, не правда ли? 

И, значит, остается только смеяться.

### Вечер рабочего человека

**Айвен**

— Айвен, ну и чего ты лыбишься, как дурак?

— Почему как? Даже обидно. 

— Смех без причины помнишь чего признак?

— Тоже мне, открыл Южный континент. Тех, кто не считает меня идиотом, можно пересчитать по пальцам, и тебе даже не придется разуваться. И я не лыблюсь.

— Лыбишься.

— Ладно. Лыблюсь. А что — нельзя?

— Да мне-то что? Лыбься сколько влезет. Ну выглядишь идиотом, ну так это же ты выглядишь, а не я, чего мне переживать-то?

Байерли стоял в дверях спальни, прислонившись правым плечом к косяку, смотрел насмешливо, нес какую-то чушь. Почему-то переодеваться у него на глазах было… не то чтобы неприятно, нет, просто как-то неловко, что ли. Хотя и странно. Спали-то по-прежнему на одном диване, и никакой неловкости при этом Айвен не испытывал. Даже когда чертов Форратьер, не могущий спать спокойно, прижимался к нему чуть ли не всем телом, используя в качестве то ли подушки, то ли грелки, или вообще пытался спихнуть на пол, чтобы потом беспрепятственно грохнуться и самому, и приходилось его придерживать, обнимая и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и плечам. И даже когда дело заходило немного дальше простых поглаживаний… хм… или _намного_ дальше. Короче, даже тогда никакой неловкости Айвен не испытывал. Ни разу.

Может быть, потому что происходило все это ночью, а у ночи свои правила?

— Как прошел первый рабочий день? — спросил Бай, когда они вернулись на кухню и Айвен начал выгружать на стол соблазнительно пахнущие пакеты из китайского ресторана. Что ж, наглому Форратьеру опять повезло: вообще-то Айвен сделал этот заказ еще днем, в качестве своеобразного утешительного приза, поскольку был уверен, что наконец-то будет ужинать один в пустой квартире, и собирался как следует это отпраздновать. 

— Хорошо прошел. Хотя и немножко нервно. Много, знаешь ли, накопилось разных змей, которых надо было рассадить по корзинкам.

Крохотное преуменьшение. Немножко нервно, да. Это значит — как на иголках, чуть ли не ежеминутно подавляя желание позвонить на домашний комм. Именно на домашний, чтобы без вариантов.

Чтобы окончательно убедиться: поздно…

Не позвонил. Поздно — так поздно, все, проехали. Он не нянька и не тюремщик, и если кому-то хочется делать глупости — в руки ему флаг… Специально на подлете к дому не стал смотреть на окна, проверяя, есть ли там свет. Просто не стал, и все. Свет ничего бы не доказал, Бай вполне мог уйти, забыв его выключить.

Чертов Форратьер пытался удрать даже тогда, когда физически не мог этого сделать, и только ежесекундная бдительность Айвена помешала осуществлению этой глупости. А сейчас, когда он окреп и отгулы у Айвена кончились, он просто таки обязан был это сделать, как и грозился. В первый же айвеновский рабочий день.

Ну и ладно. Ну и его право. А Айвен не нанимался и отлично проживет без наглых капризных придурков, из кожи вон лезущих, лишь бы себе навредить. Зато можно будет самому валяться на диване. Одному. Сколько влезет. И отдохнуть от постоянных придирок, подколок и нытья. И посуды мыть в два раза меньше. И никто не будет с дивана спихивать. И... И вообще.

В лифте Айвен почти совсем себя убедил, что провести оставшийся до возвращения Теж с малышками месяц в блаженном уединении — это как раз то, о чем он всю жизнь мечтал. И чтобы никаких доставучих Форратьеров в пределах видимости и слышимости, счастье-то какое!

А открывая дверь, услышал с кухни грохот и сдавленное ругательство и… И понял, что улыбается. Облегченно и широко. От уха до уха. И, оказывается, может дышать.

Доставучий Форратьер обнаружился у кухонного стола. Так сказать, был пойман с поличным рядом со следами свежего преступления — обгрызенным с одного края французским батоном и закатившейся под стол банкой тушенки, которую он сейчас пытался достать, а ранее вскрыть. Сделать как первое, так и второе одной рукой оказалось довольно проблематично, особенно если рука эта забинтована так, что из повязки торчат врастопырку лишь кончики пальцев.

Нарушитель режима, разумеется, нисколько не смутился (дождешься от этой наглой форратьеровской морды, как же!) и сразу же пошел в атаку:

— Ну вот какого черта ты меня опять замотал, словно мумию?! Там же все зажило давно, ты же утром видел! Я мог бы сам, если бы не ты!

— Завтра снимут швы, тогда и будешь сам. А сегодня, будь добр, подожди, пока я руки вымою и переоденусь.

— Я голодный!

— Не помрешь.

Как раз после этого он и спросил: «И чего ты лыбишься?» Иногда он бывал просто несносным. Вот как сейчас, например.

— Признайся, это ведь твой фетиш, да? Кормить меня с ложечки. 

Сидит такой, жует. Улыбочка хитренькая, глазки наглые. Вилку облизывает так сладострастно, что треснуть хочется. По лбу. И лучше половником.

— С вилочки. Жуй.

— Не придирайся к мелочам! Сегодня вон вообще палочки в пакете были, мог бы и ими, все равно было бы с ложечки. Сам принцип важен. Тебе это нравится! Ну признайся, будь честен с самим собой! Потому мне руку так и заматываешь. Скажешь, не правда?

— Правда. Нравится. И чистить твои зубы мне тоже нравилось.

Байерли поперхнулся на полуслове, заалел скулами. Отвел взгляд и какое-то время действительно только жевал. Почему-то из всех медицинских или гигиенических процедур именно чистка зубов больше всего его злила. Чуть ли не до судорог и уж точно до бешенства. Его просто трясти каждый раз начинало. В итоге после двух попыток Айвен сдался и при перевязках начал пеленать бинтами большой палец не так сильно, как остальные, оставляя ему некоторую свободу движения. А еще он скотчем примотал к ручке зубной щетки пол-литровую бутылку из-под сидра — теперь такую толстую рукоять Байерли был вполне способен ухватить даже забинтованной рукой, похожей на клешню. 

В принципе, никто не мешал проделать нечто подобное и с вилками, позволив Байерли справляться с питанием самостоятельно, но Айвену претила сама мысль о подобном издевательстве над старинным фамильным серебром. Баю, регулярно чистящему зубы той жутенькой конструкцией, почему-то идея о таком же усовершенствовании столовых приборов в голову не приходила. Во всяком случае он ни разу ни о чем подобном не заикался. Вот и хорошо, вот и пусть. Айвен будет последним, кто его на эту мысль натолкнет.

### У ночи свои правила

i>Немногим ранее (а может быть, и позднее). Сон, который снился кому-то из них. Или обоим. Или не снился (или не сон)

 

Неровное дыхание двух человек. Шорох. Возня. Сбивчивый быстрый шепот: 

— А… Айвен… Послушай, это лишнее. Правда.

— А мне нравится…

— А мне нет.

— М-м-м? Уверен?

— Да! 

— А мне почему-то кажется, что тебе тоже… нравится.

— Нет!

— Во всяком случае кое-какой части тебя.

— Ох…

— Очень активной части.

— Пожалуйста, Айвен… 

— И куда более откровенной...

— Не надо, не надо, ну правда, не надо, ну я же понимаю, я все понимаю... Решил отыграться за те мои дурацкие шутки, да? Хорошо, хорошо, я все понял, был не прав, признаю, больше не буду… Не надо! Правда не буду, правда-правда! Осознал. Проникся. Не буду. Не надо… Прекрати. Сейчас же...

— И почему?

Короткий то ли смешок, то ли всхлип, рваный вздох:

— Пока я еще могу тебя об этом просить. Но вряд ли моей стойкости хватит надолго.

— Стойкости? Хм… как раз со стойкостью у тебя полный порядок.

— Ну ты же понял, о чем я! Мне что, тебя умолять, как монашка насильника?!

— Звучит... заманчиво.

— Послушай, ну давай честно, ну ты ведь не хочешь. На самом деле не хочешь. Я же тебя знаю. 

— Н-да? Это, по-твоему, что — похоже на «не хочу»?

— Ох… Айвен, пожалуйста!..

Шепот переходит в стон и обрывается. Шорох и возня стихают. Только дыхание, быстрое и неровное. Слитное. Ответный шепот — после короткой паузы, совсем другим тоном:

— А теперь ты меня послушай… Я остановлюсь только в одном случае. Только в одном, слышишь? Если ты сам не хочешь. Сам. Ты. Если это тебе не надо. Понимаешь? Скажи мне это, вот сейчас скажи. Только честно. И я больше не буду к тебе… хм… приставать.

— Я… — вздох, короткий, судорожный. Голос рвется. — Я… я не хочу…

— Точно?

— Да!

— Уверен?

— Да! Да, да! — На выдохе, почти с отчаяньем. И после паузы, обессиленно: — Ну вот, я сказал, доволен? Чего тебе еще от меня надо?! 

— Да ничего. Считай, что квиты.

— Айвен…

— И мне… от тебя… ничего… не надо…

— Айвен?!

— Ну разве что... кроме... м-м-м… и еще м-м-м...

— Айвен?!!

— М-м-м?

— Что… что ты делаешь?!

— Мр-р-р…

— Ты обещал!

— Я соврал. Впрочем, как и ты. Какие мы с тобой оба плохие мальчики, правда, Бай? А теперь не мешай, у меня некоторое время будет немножечко занят рот.

### Домой

**Айвен**

Сегодня с самого утра Байерли вел себя просто отвратительно. Айвен и хотел бы сказать, что «совсем как маленький капризный ребенок», но не мог, не погрешив против истины: у детей не бывает такой буйной непристойной фантазии и настолько грязного и ловкого языка. Хотя если говорить о языке… малышки бы наверняка пришли в восторг оттого, как ловко увеличивал Байерли количество грязи, прицельно плюясь витаминным драже. Не подействовала даже угроза ввести витамины через многострадальную форратьеровскую задницу, и без того всю исколотую до синяков: Байерли просто знал, что Айвен никак не успеет этого провернуть, если не хочет опаздывать. А опаздывать в штаб Айвен не хотел — и вообще, и сегодня особенно: он и так отпросился уйти пораньше, чтобы завезти чертова Форратьера в госпиталь, поскольку хирург просил до шести.

Вечером показательные выступления продолжились — Байерли оказался совершенно не готов, когда Айвен за ним заехал после работы. Нет, ну понятно, что одеться он сам бы не смог, во всяком случае не до конца, но уж сходить в туалет и почистить свои чертовы зубы мог бы вполне успеть, ведь Айвен несколько раз утром повторил, что заедет в половине пятого и чтобы Бай к этому времени был готов! Так нет же! Вообще, похоже, из кровати не вылезал. словно и не ему вовсе все это говорили.

Впрочем, к очередным баевским выходкам Айвен отнесся с философским смирением: ну выеживается, ну что поделаешь? Это же Бай, он всегда такой. А тут еще и болеет, вернее выздоравливает, что только ухудшает ситуацию. Заживающие раны доставляют не меньше неприятных ощущений, чем свежие, с той лишь разницей, что не болят, а зудят, что, однако, вряд ли менее мучительно. И если шрамы на ладони и боку еще можно хоть как-то почесать, то как почешешь плечо, которое заживает изнутри? Поневоле станешь несносным. Ну или, в случае Байерли, — еще более несносным, чем обычно.

Поэтому Айвен скорчил удрученную мину и спокойно расположился в кресле и в ожидании, пока Баю надоест куражиться, а мысленно сам себе удовлетворенно пожал руку за предусмотрительность: предвидя нечто подобное, он специально назначил отбытие на час ранее требуемого времени, резонно предположив, что вряд ли Байерли при всем желании сумеет проваландаться дольше.

Так и вышло. Ровно в половине шестого они уже сидели во флаере, хотя Байерли и дулся: в последний момент, уже обутый и одетый по-уличному, он вдруг решил, что умирает с голоду и должен немедленно что-нибудь съесть. На что Айвен, готовый к такому повороту событий, еще раз мысленно пожал сам себе руку за предусмотрительность и вынул из кармана плитку армейского рациона.

Разумеется, жевать жесткий, как подошва (и мало отличающийся от нее по вкусу), брикет Байерли не стал, да Айвен и не был настолько наивен, чтобы на такое рассчитывать. Зато у него появилась обоснованная возможность философски пожать плечами и заявить Баю, что, значит, тот не так уж и голоден и может потерпеть до возвращения из госпиталя. Бай надулся и замолчал, буркнув напоследок, что сердце у Айвена такое же жесткое, как и армейский брикет. И молчал всю дорогу, только сопел. И это можно было считать если не полной его капитуляцией, то хотя бы победой по очкам, поскольку в госпиталь они все же не опоздали.

***

К тому, что в госпитале пришлось прождать больше часа, Айвен тоже отнесся философски. Он с самого начала не особо поверил в слова врача, что снятие швов — это, мол, не операция, минутное дело. Приятно снова оказаться правым, даже если твоя правота и оборачивается полутора часами сидения на жесткой кушетке. Хотя доктор тоже нельзя сказать что соврал — швы действительно сняли быстро, но потом были обязательные тесты, сканирования и прочие анализы. Ладно, Айвен не гордый, Айвен подождет. Он специально с собой планшет захватил. Какая разница — дома работать или тут на кушетке? Пожалуй, тут даже и лучше, поскольку никакие Форратьеры не лезут под руку, не пытаются заглянуть через плечо, не задают дурацких вопросов и не просят чайку каждые пять минут.

Байерли отпустили через час сорок. Врач не сказал ничего неожиданного, только про штатное заживление и повторил рекомендацию наблюдаться у травматолога и продолжить курс витаминов. По тому, что непривычно тихий Бай не стал спорить или ругаться, а лишь молча кивнул и поморщился, Айвен понял, что процедуры были не такими безболезненными и легкими, как их жизнерадостно описывал врач. Пальцы работали. По просьбе сияющего врача Бай ими пошевелил и даже сжал в кулак, хотя и снова поморщился. Придется сегодня, похоже, таки кольнуть анальгетик, даже если он будет возражать. Лучше перед сном.

Во флаере Байерли тоже молчал и вообще выглядел каким-то пришибленным. И Айвен не удивился, когда на предложение поужинать в кафе (ты же вроде голодный был?) он лишь вяло покачал головой и втянул ее еще глубже в плечи. 

А потом вдруг сказал с какой-то странной интонацией, то ли наглой, то ли совсем наоборот:

— У меня ключа нет.

— Какого ключа? — не сразу понял Айвен.

— От дома. — Бай поднял голову и теперь смотрел на Айвена твердо и решительно. Выглядел он при этом совсем больным.

— А зачем он тебе?

Байерли пожал здоровым плечом:

— Ну не ломать же дверь…

Айвен вздохнул. Делать крюк до квартиры Бая не хотелось, но если тот что вбил себе в дурную башку, ведь не отступится, проще самому уступить. Если, конечно, речь не идет о попытке сделать какую-нибудь самоубийственную глупость. Тут Айвен уступать не собирался. Выламывать дверь, а потом еще и бросать вскрытую квартиру — не самоубийственная, конечно, но все ж таки глупость определенно. К тому же не слишком вежливо вечером, люди с работы пришли и хотят отдохнуть, Проще сделать новую ключ-карту, хотя это и займет больше времени, да и вечер, опять же, вряд ли хоть одна нужная контора еще работает…

Интересно, что такого ценного Баю вдруг понадобилось забрать из дома? Ну такого вот просто до смерти необходимого, и именно сегодня, и до завтра никак не подождет? Какую-нибудь супермягкую пижамку, без которой он плохо спит? Свой личный персональный диктофон, а то у айвеновского неправильно расположены кнопки и вечно все путается? Гель для волос? Модные туфли взамен тех, лоск и стильность которых окончательно и бесповоротно уничтожила айвеновская сушилка (ну во всяком случае если верить громогласным стенаниям Байерли над их высушенными трупиками)? И стоит ли оно того, чтобы делать крюк и тратить еще лишний час как минимум…

— Слушай… — протянул Айвен неуверенно: все ж таки кто его знает, как к этому отнесется Бай с его чертовой щепетильностью, он ведь халявит-то больше с малознакомыми и напоказ. — А может, это проще купить? Ну или у меня найти?

— Что «это»? — подозрительно нахмурился Бай.

— Ну откуда я знаю что! То, что ты у себя забрать хотел.

— Забрать?.. 

— Ну… да, — на автомате подтвердил Айвен, уже начиная догадываться, что они, кажется, друг друга не понимают и говорят о разном. Байерли моргнул. Потом открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но тут же снова его закрыл. Куснул верхнюю губу, глянул остро. И попросил — странно так попросил, напряженно и с непонятной то ли решимостью, то ли вызовом:

— Давай лучше домой, а? Устал.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Айвен, закладывая крутой вираж и выводя флаер на ведущую к дому траекторию. Надо же, а он как-то и сам не заметил, что во время разговора уже начал разворот в сторону района, где проживал Байерли, ведь не хотел, а все равно начал, по умолчанию.

И услышал, как на соседнем сиденье выдохнул Бай — медленно так выдохнул, осторожно, чтобы это не было похоже на облегченный вздох.

Айвен захлопнул рот так быстро, что лязгнули зубы. Невидящими глазами уставился в лобовое стекло. Он понял, что имел в виду Бай, когда говорил о ключе. И о доме тоже. А главное — зачем он это сказал и сказал именно так. Кажется, понял. 

А еще он понял, что может гордиться своей выдержкой: он не уронил флаер, не завалил его в пике и даже горку не сделал, не заорал: «Какого черта, Бай?!» Даже не выматерился. Так и продолжал сидеть, пялясь в ночь и стиснув зубы, чтобы не заорать.

Вот же засранец! Интересно, он что, на самом деле так думал? Потому и вел себя как последний урод, что уверен был, что и день сегодня последний и надо успеть оторваться по полной. Зараза наглая! Как он себе это представлял? Что Айвен его просто подкинет до его жалкой меблирашки, где даже толком кухни нет, и бросит перед запертой дверью? Или таки взломает дверь и все равно бросит, но уже с дверью выломанной в неохраняемом доме? Он так себе это представлял, что ли? И это после всего, что между ними было?!

Вот же зараза форратьеровская! Ни стыда и ни совести! Так и надо было с ним поступить, чтобы неповадно возводить напраслину и думать такие глупости ни за что ни про что про хороших людей. Например, про него, Айвена. 

Вообще-то Айвена разозлить трудно, прививка Майлзом дорогого стоит. Но этому форратьеровскому паразиту, кажется, удалось. Всерьез. И на этот раз Айвен молчать не будет. Статус больного, конечно, многое извиняет, но есть же какие-то пределы! Некоторые вещи нельзя прощать. Айвен сейчас все как следует обдумает и выскажет. Потому что ну это же просто обидно даже, когда про тебя вот так… Выскажет. Да. Обязательно.

Но лучше после ужина. И после укола. А то с этой заразы станется, психанет и упрется, уламывай его. Так что лучше сначала все обязательное сделать, и уж потом…

Да, и не забыть заскочить по пути в ту пекарню, что на углу, за мясным пирогом и рулетом с корицей, они этому заразе вроде в прошлый раз больше всего понравились...

### Отпуск три дня, не считая дороги

**Бай**

_...Обойди периметр, закрой ворота на ржавый замок,_  
Отыщи того, кто еще способен, и отдай ему ключ.  
Не вини себя в том, что все так плохо, — ты сделал, что смог… 

Увы, не все: ты не ушел вовремя. Когда это еще имело смысл.

Правильное решение и мысль здравая, только вот уходить надо было сразу. В первую же ночь. Пока еще не о чем было особо жалеть. Или хотя бы сразу, как только смог толком стоять на ногах. Рвать, как повязку с раны, быстро и целиком, пока не присохла, не приросла. Пока сам не прирос. К хорошему слишком быстро привыкаешь, не стоило этого забывать.

С самого начала ведь было понятно, что все это чужое и ненадолго. Не твое и твоим никогда не будет. Чужой дом, где все буквально вопит о семейном счастье, где на каждом углу глаз цепляется за милые мелочи: забытая на комоде (и так и не убранная за полгода) погремушка, косметика на трюмо, россыпь кубиков с семейными снимками на подоконнике в кухне — Айвен сгреб их все в коробку, смущенно и бережно, но далеко не убрал, наверняка просматривает, потому и держит рядом с коммом. Мелочи вроде бы, да, но глаза режут. Сильно так режут. Чужой дом, чужой уют, чужое счастье, в котором для тебя не предусмотрено места.

Не стоило привыкать, это глупо и будет только больнее. 

Он порядочный, правильный и принципиальный, вот ведь тебя угораздило, правда смешно? Нет бы кого попроще, поподходящее. Чтобы поменьше принципов и побольше цинизма. Чтобы не считал чем-то таким уж предосудительным обманывать живую жену и гулять налево. Чтобы поменьше ее любил хотя бы, чтобы не расцветало его лицо такой светлой беззащитной радостью при малейшем упоминании...

Не повезло.

Слишком честный, слишком порядочный, сразу все расставил по своим местам, не позволив даже поутешаться иллюзорной надеждой, что, может быть, когда-нибудь, вдруг, пусть не сейчас, не завтра, но... 

Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Он сам это сказал, четко. А он не умеет врать.

И что тогда остается? Да, в сущности, ничего. Как поется в древней песне — «Только три этих вечных выхода: сдохнуть или жить в пустоте, или просто считать, что отныне ты в отпуске, в отпуске, отпуск…»

Ладно. Будем считать, что мы в отпуске. Три дня, не считая дороги. Или сколько получится. Отпуск — штука приятная и изначально невечная, он никогда не бывает надолго и не дает никаких гарантий. Наслаждайся, пока есть возможность. И не забывай, что скоро все кончится и придется платить по счетам. Однако это вовсе не повод отказываться от того, что есть. В конце концов, жизнь — тоже своего рода отпуск и когда-нибудь кончится, и придется платить. Еще никто не ускребся от финальной расплаты. Но это вовсе не значит, что надо заранее все портить, верно ведь? 

_Пусть даже Айвен так и не смог ответить тогда, зачем ты ему нужен._

### В лучших семейных традициях

— Доброй ночи, Бай.

— И тебе… доброй.

— И что ты тут делаешь?

— А что, не видно? Пытаюсь открыть замок.

— И почему у меня такое стойкое ощущение, что все это уже было? На часах полтретьего, ветер и дождь за окном и ты на низком старте у моей двери. Ну разве что выглядишь сейчас несколько получше. И не босиком. Далеко собрался?

— Домой.

— Вот так? Тайком, посреди ночи, даже не попрощавшись?

— Извини. Не хотел будить.

— Не получилось.

— Вижу. У тебя замок сломался.

— Не сломался. Просто заблокирован.

— А.

— Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Спасибо. И я уже извинился. Дверь откроешь?

— Странная мания — постоянно пытаться удрать.

— Странная мания — постоянно насильно удерживать того, кто хочет уйти.

— Туше. И это… брэк, ладно? Слушай, я без кофе плохо соображаю… Я открою, конечно… только… Что случилось-то? Я тебя чем-то обидел? Ну, у меня бывает, прости, это нечаянно, точно не хотел.

— Да нет. Это ты меня извини. Влез, как… У тебя отличная семья. Я в нее не вписываюсь, ты и сам отлично это понимаешь. Не хочу быть лишним. Вот и все.

— Н-да? Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?

— Ты.

— Не помню… Впрочем, нашел кого слушать! Мало ли какую глупость я когда ляпнуть могу, особенно без кофе.

— Я и правда что-то загостился, пора и честь знать.

— Хм… Ты это… Не поздновато о чести вспомнил? После вчерашнего. И позавчерашнего. И вообще весь последний месяц, каждую ночь и не по разу, а по выходным так еще и…

— Айвен! Не начинай.

— Ты так мило краснеешь.

— Думаешь, я ничего не понимаю? Ты меня просто пожалел. И нянчился. Как с ребенком. А этого мне точно не надо. Я не ребенок, Айвен, и ты не мой папочка. Черт, да я ведь старше тебя, если на то пошло! И не на пять гребаных лет, а на целую, мать его, жизнь!

— Бай, не надо. Пожалуйста. Не заводись, я сейчас открою, только за пультом схожу. Вот. Можешь идти, если так уж...

— Спасибо.

— И все-таки: что случилось? Почему именно сегодня?

— А то ты не понимаешь!

— Не понимаю. Все же нормально было. И вчера. И позавчера. И вообще…

— Да потому что завтра твои возвращаются! Вернее, уже сегодня, я и так тянул до последнего.

— Ну да. И что?

— Айвен, ну ты что, совсем? Думаешь, Теж обрадуется, увидев меня здесь? 

— Конечно обрадуется. Она очень за тебя переживала.

— Думаешь, она ничего не поймет?

— Ты о чем?

— О... нас. Нет, я понимаю, что никаких «нас» нет и быть не может, но она-то может этого и не понять. И расстроится. И… А оно тебе надо? Айвен, я, конечно, тот еще мерзавец, но не до такой же степени.

— А-а-а, ты об этом! А я-то уж испугался… Успокойся, она знает. И очень рада.

— Ты что… ей рассказал?

— Конечно. С самого начала. Неужели ты думал, что я буду врать матери своих детей? 

— Ох, Айвен… Я даже не знаю, смеяться мне или плакать. Количество желающих меня убить стремительно увеличивается, теперь еще и твоими стараниями, и где теперь просить политического убежища, если даже...

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь? Она обрадовалась. Сказала, что давно пора. И что очень рада. И вообще. И что… Впрочем, этого тебе лучше не знать, у нее бывают странные мысли.

— Что она сказала? Чего мне не надо знать?

— Ну… она все-таки с Архипелага, а там нравы своеобразные, и иногда она бывает слишком…

— Что. Она. Сказала. Дословно, Айвен!

— Ох… ну, ладно… только ты не обижайся, ладно? Она ничего плохого в виду не имела, я точно говорю, она к тебе очень хорошо...

— Айвен!

— Ну… она сказала, что давно мечтала о ребенке с форратьеровскими ресницами, и это очень здорово, что теперь не надо ломать голову над тем, как раздобыть генетический материал… И что платить тоже не надо… 

— …

— Ну, она же джексонианка, Бай, и бывает излишне меркантильна и прямолинейна… в своем роде. Но она точно не имела в виду ничего плохого. И обрадовалась, я же ее знаю. Бай?..

— …

— Черт. Ты все-таки обиделся, да? 

— Нет.

— А то я не вижу. Ладно, забей, я ей объясню, что так нельзя.

— Я… не обиделся.

— Думаю, я сумею ее отговорить, если ты так уж против. Если ты не готов и все такое. Она поймет, она хорошая.

— Да. Хорошая. Повезло тебе… с ней.

— А то! Дуракам вообще везет, ты разве об этом не слышал? А я действительно дурак, похоже: голову напрочь сломал, но так и не понял, зачем ты мне нужен. Только вот прежде чем встанешь в позу, вздернешь свой чертов форратьеровский подбородок и бросишь свое гордое «Ну вот видишь!», я бы это... Короче, хотел бы добавить, что все-таки нужен. Хотя я и в упор не понимаю зачем. Но нужен. Очень. Именно ты. Это я понимаю. Хотя и дурак. Не уходи, Бай. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу тебя терять.

Бай открыл рот. И закрыл. Лицо у него было… странным.

Не получивший утвердительного ответа Айвен слегка запаниковал и быстро добавил в качестве последнего аргумента, самого, с его точки зрения, убойного и неотразимого:

— А что касается семьи… В конце концов, мы же должны брать пример с дяди Эйрела!*

_____

Примечание:  
* Жирный намек на события предпоследней книги цикла «Джентльмен Джоул и Красная Королева», где выясняется, что все эти годы еще со времен пребывания Майлза на острове Кайрил красавчик Джоул был для Эйрела больше чем адъютантом.


End file.
